


Halloween game: Werewolves of Miller's Hollow

by EyeOfTheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi knows everything, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aomine curses a lot, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Horror, I really tried..., I tried to make everything realistic, Kagami too, M/M, Some Humor, everyone is scared at some point, it's Kurokos fault, the game is awesome, the power failure cliche, the werewolves are more like ghouls...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTaiga/pseuds/EyeOfTheTaiga
Summary: Hey, I assume that everyone knows the game "werewolf"? Yeah, I'm talking about that role game where each player gets a card like villager, seer, werewolf or hunter! (If you really don't know the game, the rules are explained in the story :))Now imagine the generation of miracles and a few others playing said game. Of course it would be boring if I had just written about the normal card game.So there will be a Halloween surprise...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> This is my second work on AO3 and because it's Halloween, it gets a little spooky... :D  
> Don't worry, the story has a happy end, although there's a little bit horror (but also humor)!  
> I hope, you'll like it! xD  
> And you can always leave comments to correct my horrible grammar. xD  
> I wrote this on my computer and noticed that the mobile version is somehow crappy...  
> Please forgive me!!
> 
> (All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.)

 

 

"Why the hell are twenty people sitting in my apartment?!"

 

"I thought you invited us, Kagamicchi!"

 

"No, I invited Kuroko!"

 

"And I invited them, Kagami-kun. And we're not twenty."

 

"Argh, fine. You'll get payback for this later, Kuroko. And Murasakibara! The sweets are for later!"

 

Originally Kagami had invited his blue haired shadow to stay over, maybe to watch some horror movies because it was Halloween. 

 

But suddenly, like in "the Hobbit", the generation of idiots and a few teammates appeared one after another in front of his door.

 

By now, at the big table in his living room sat Kuroko, Kise, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Momoi, Furihata, Hyūga, Kiyoshi, Takao, Himuro, Riko and Izuki.

 

"We don't want to be here, either..." Aomine stuck one pinky in his ear and looked bored. Midorima nodded in the background.

 

"Then you can just go!!" Kagami shouted angrily.

 

"Nah, free food..."

 

"Not for you!"

 

"What do you want us to do here anyways, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked and everyone was silent because, you know, the emperor was scary, especially on Halloween...

 

"I found this one game," Kuroko answered blankly.

 

"A game?? You called us here for a game?" Midorima pushed up his glasses.

 

"What else did you expect? Did you want to go outside collecting sweets?!" Takao giggled.

 

Kuroko cleared his throat.

 

"So someone gave that game to me and I'm eager to play it with all of you. There are many players needed for it, so I wanted everyone to come."

 

Aomine sighed.

 

"What kind of game is it, by the way?" he wanted to know.

 

"It's called "Werewolves of Miller's Hollow". It's a role game."

 

"Hahaha, seriously, Kurokocchi?! I know that game! It's really cool but I haven't played it in ages. I never thought you would be the type for that kind of game-ssu!" Kise laughed.

 

"Can you explain the game's content and the rules to us, Kuroko?" Riko asked and Kuroko nodded.

 

"How annoying. So we are really going to play this?!"

 

"Yes, we are, Aomine-kun and now sit down, please. 

There are two groups in the game.

The villager group and the werewolf group. The villagers have to kill the werewolves and the other way around. 

 

In the night the werewolves kill and the following day everyone participates in a debate about who should be killed. Of course the villagers try to kill the werewolves in order to win the game. Each player gets a card with their role on it, which you mustn't show the others. There are special roles with different actions, too. I'll introduce them to you:

 

The werewolf:

Each night, the werewolves pick one player to kill. The victim can be anyone except the moderator, including other werewolves. The next day, they pretend to be a villager and try to seem unsuspicious. The number of werewolves in a game varies depending on the number of players. We're using four werewolves, because we're so many.

 

The villager:

They don't have any special power except thinking and the right to vote in the debate.

 

The seer or fortune teller:

Each night, they can discover the real identity of a player by seeing their card. They must help the other villagers but discretely to not be found by werewolves.

 

The hunter:

If they are killed by werewolves or eliminated by vote, they must immediately kill another player of their choice.

 

The Cupid:

The first night, the Cupid chooses two players and make them fall in love. If one dies, the other dies too. A lover can't vote against the other lover.

 

The witch:

She has two potions :

 

\- one to save the werewolves's victim

 

\- one to eliminate a player

 

She can only use each potion once during the game. She can use both potions during the same night. She can save herself too.

 

The wild child:

The wild child is a villager who, at the beginning of the game, chooses a player. If during the game this player dies, the wild child becomes a werewolf.

 

The little girl:

The little girl, can, secretly, look at the werewolves during their turn. If she is caught in the act, she dies instead of the victim.

 

The sheriff:

This card is given to a player besides their card. They are elected by a vote. This player's vote counts for two instead of one. If they die, they will decide who will be the next Sheriff.

 

The game includes several rounds. One round is a night and the following day. During the night, each role, except the villager, awakes and carries out an action.

 

I hope everyone understood the game so far. And remember, you're not allowed to say who you are."

 

Kuroko ended and it seemed like everyone got the rules. 

 

"When we got killed, we're not allowed to help the others, right?" Kasamatsu said.

 

"That's correct. You can only watch the game then. Ah, I forgot, we also need a moderator, who leads the game. Who wants to take that role?" Kuroko looked around, searching for a volunteer.

 

"I can do that, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said and he handed her the instructions, so she knew what she had to say.

 

She then took the cards and gave one to each person in the room, except herself.

 

"Has everyone seen their role?" Momoi asked shortly after. She looked at the instructions.

 

"Okay... everyone, close your eyes."

 

"What?! Why?" Kagami asked.

 

"You'll see who has which role, otherwise. The game wouldn't make sense if you see who is who," Kuroko explained, causing Kagami to sigh.

 

"Don't expect me to stay awake then..." Aomine said and lied his head on the table.

 

"I'll hit you, Aomine-kun."

 

"Shhhh. No one is allowed to talk!" Momoi interrupted.

 

"The Cupid awakes."

 

When nothing happened, Momoi cleared her throat.

 

"Hello, Cupid! You have to open your eyes! Ah, there you are! Whose players do you want to fall in love with each other?"

 

"K–..."

 

"No! Don't say it out loud!! Just point with your finger," Momoi said fastly.

 

The Cupid thought for a while, then grinned and pointed at two players. Momoi giggled.

 

"Sorry, sorry, it's just...pffffft... 

I'll tap both of you now." She walked over to the unknown players and touched them on the shoulders.

 

"The Cupid sleeps again and the two, who are chosen to be together, open their eyes now. Look at each other, show your cards and fall in love!" Momoi said dramatically, laughing at the end. Shortly after that, everyone could hear:

 

"What the fuck?!? Who is that bastard of a Cupid?! I'll fucking kill him!!"

 

Only one person could curse like this.

 

"Hah?! Do you think I'm happy?! To fall in love with _you_ is worse than death!!! Who's the Cupid??"

 

"Does that mean, if that loser dies, I have to die too, just because of his incompetence?!?"

 

"You'll die first, anyways!!"

 

"We'll see about that, idiot!"

 

Of course everyone instantly recognized those two voices and sighed inwardly.

 

"The Cupid really has an interesting sense of humor..." Himuro stated.

 

"It's definitely Izuki!" Hyūga shouted.

 

"Sshhh, remember you're sleeping! Well, except our cute couple... You can kiss if you want to..." She giggled again.

 

"Hell, no!!" both Kagami and Aomine roared at the same time.

 

"Okay, okay, you can sleep now...together..."

 

"Satsuki, I'll never go shopping with you again!!"

 

"The wild child awakes. Which player do you want to choose?"

 

The player thought about it for a moment, then pointed at Kise.

 

"Good. The wild child falls asleep. The seer opens his or her eyes. Which card do you want to see?"

 

The seer pointed at Kuroko and Momoi turned his card over to show it to them. The seer smiled. That role somehow fit Kuroko.

 

"The seer falls asleep. The werewolves wake up. Choose the victim, that you want to eat!" Momoi said, sounding dramatically again.

 

"But I don't wanna eat someone," everyone heard Kiyoshi protesting.

 

"Kiyoshi-senpai, I'm sorry, but you're going to be killed by the vote," Kuroko informed him.

 

"Why? I didn't harm anyone!"

 

"Yeah, but you're supposed to be a werewolf! And now choose your victim!" Momoi sighed. Why were only idiots playing this game?

 

"Okay, the werewolves fall asleep again and the witch wakes up. This is the victim." She pointed at Kasamatsu.

 

"Do you want to save it? Do you want to kill someone? Okay, the witch sleeps again. The village wakes up."

 

Everyone opened their eyes and looked around. Aomine and Kagami were glaring at each other.

 

"Kasamatsu-kun and Kiyoshi-kun are dead!" Momoi stated.

 

"What?! Why me?" Kasamatsu growled  and turned his card over. He was a mere villager.

 

"And why also me?" Kiyoshi asked, also showing his card. Of course there was a werewolf printed on it.

 

"Well, apparently the witch decided to kill you. I wonder why..." Hyūga said sarcastically.

 

"I'm wondering about that too..." Kiyoshi sulked.

 

"Ok. We'll start the debate now-... Huh?!?"

 

Suddenly it was dark in the apartment. All lights went off from one moment to another.

 

"Waah, I can't see anything! W-what happened?!" Furihata stammered.

 

"Maybe a power failure?" Riko assumed.

 

"Wait, I have my phone with me. I'll turn on the light," Takao said and a second later everyone could see themselves in the faint torchlight. 

Himuro stood up and pushed the light switches, but nothing happened.

 

"It's definitely a power failure, though there is no thunder... Looks like we have to wait."

 

"That's somehow scary." Furihata shuddered.

 

"Has anyone else their mobile phone with them? We could make more light," Riko suggestet. 

 

Fortunately, Kasamatsu, Himuro, Furihata and Hyūga also had their phones and a moment later, the living room was at least a little brighter.

 

"By the way, why didn't we hear something from the others? I know that Kise would have definitely let out a shriek..." Kasamatsu said and pointed his phone to the generation of miracles.

 

Everyone let out a gasp, as they saw what had happened. Each of them, including Kagami, lied with his head on the surface of the table, eyes closed. It looked like they were sleeping.

 

"W-what happened to them?? Are they unconscious? Why?!" Momoi walked over to Aomine and tried to shake him awake, but failed. He didn't move.

 

"Are they breathing??" Takao asked.

 

"Yes, they are! But what the hell happened?? They can't black out at the same time! That's impossible! How did that happen?!!"

 

"Momoi-san, calm down. We need to collect the facts," Riko said.

 

"It happened directly after the power failure, so that has to be the cause," she speculated.

 

"That doesn't make sense. Why would you black out from a power failure?" Kasamatsu replied.

 

"Isn't that a cliche or something?" Himuro asked, confusing everyone.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Well, in some movies where the protagonists travel back in time or to a whole different world, the cause is always a power failure or something similar."

 

"So you're saying that they're being somewhere else now?!" Hyūga asked sceptically.

 

"That's creepy... I'm scared," Furihata said again.

 

"It's Halloween, after all..."

 

"Hey guys, look! I can't turn over their cards. It's like they're glued on the table!" Momoi shouted, surprising everyone. Riko tried to pick up a card.

 

"You're right! So has their black out something to do with the game?"

 

"Maybe... but what are we going to do now?"

 

"Everyone! Show your cards!" Riko demanded.

 

"So, Kasamatsu, Takao and Hyūga were the villagers while Riko, Kiyoshi, Furihata and I were the werewolves. That's strange. None of us had a special role..." Izuki stated.

 

"That means Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise are the seer, the Cupid, a villager, the wild child, the little girl, the hunter and the witch."

 

"You're right. But who is who?"

 

"Momoi, you were the moderator! You know their roles, right??" Riko asked the pink haired girl.

 

"Yeah, you're right, Dai-chan for example was... he was... I... I can't remember... That's impossible! I knew every role a while ago!! Why can't I remember??!"

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU: ?                    STATUS: alive**

 

**AOMINE DAIKI: ?                           STATUS: alive**

 

**KAGAMI TAIGA: ?                          STATUS: alive**

 

**KISE RYOUTA: ?                             STATUS: alive**

 

**KUROKO TETSUYA: ?                     STATUS: alive**

 

**MIDORIMA SHINTARO: ?                STATUS: alive**

 

**MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI: ?           STATUS: alive**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Round 1**

 

"Aarrhhg... What the hell?" Aomine groaned as he stood up from the dirty floor. He was really disoriented. Wasn't he in Kagami's apartment one moment before? Why was he in a gloomy forest instead?

 

He looked around and spotted the others also groaning and standing up next to him. Well, not everyone, at least he could see Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Kagami, Midorima and Akashi.

 

"What happened?? I think there was a power failure... Where are we!!?" Kise shrieked.

 

"We're obviously in the game," Akashi said.

 

"Huh?! The werewolf game? That's impossible, you know that!"

 

"Do you have a better explanation? Just look around! The area looks like the one on the game's cover. I can also see the village over there. We even have the same clothes as the villagers," Kuroko explained.

 

"You're right, but does that mean we're still playing the game? Just in real life?" Kagami asked.

 

"That's possible. I think we even have the same roles as before, nanodayo," Midorima responded.

 

"Whoa, that's weird! I don't want that! We could die-ssu!" Kise shouted.

 

"That may be and I think it's best if we hold together and tell each other who we are," Akashi suggested.

 

"That's a good idea, Akashicchi! I'm the ***"

 

"Huh? What did you say, Kise-chin?" Murasakibara asked confused.

 

"Didn't you hear? I said I'm the ***"

 

Suddenly Akashi laughed. Everyone turned to him surprised.

 

"That's genius! Looks like the rules of the game are still existing in a way! I bet we can't even lie about roles or describe them!" he said.

 

"Look! My role has the task to ***. Did you hear anything?"

 

"No. Seems like you're right. But we can't hold together if one of us is a werewolf, nanodayo," Midorima said.

 

"Midorimacchi is right! Although we're all friends, the werewolf has to kill someone at night-ssu!"

 

"Like I said, I think we're not allowed to lie, either. I can say, that I'm not a werewolf. Kise, you're next. Repeat: "I'm not a werewolf." This way we can make sure, that we're on one team," Akashi said.

 

"I'm not a werewolf."

 

"Good, next one."

 

"I'm not a werwolf."

 

"Next."

 

"I'm not a werwolf."

 

"I'm not a werewolf."

 

"I'm not a werewolf."

 

"I'm not a werewolf."

 

"I thought so. It's like an exam. We have to win the game together, in order to exit this world," Akashi speculated.

 

"And this is the first round! It's late in the evening, so this means, we have to find a place to stay during nights."

 

"And what do we do with the special roles? It's not a card game anymore. For example the little girl has to go outside the night and try to spot the werewolves?" Midorima wondered.

 

"That's a dangerous role for sure..." Kise shuddered.

 

"We can talk later!" Kagami said suddenly.

 

"Akashi is right, it's almost night. We have to go to the village!"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

The village looked poor. Very poor. There were maybe around thirty houses between the trees. Almost perfect for werewolf attacks. In the middle of the village was a large place, where the vote was going to be held the next day. A gallows stood right next to a podium. Everyone gulped.

A few villagers passed by, but neither of them acted like they were new in the village. It was like they had lived in Miller's Hollow their entire life.

"Hey guys, looks like I found our house-ssu!" Kise suddenly shouted, pointing at a rather big wooden hut with their names scratched into the front door.

"Everything gets weirder and weirder. I don't like that," Murasakibara grumbled.

"We only have one house?" Aomine asked skeptically.

"Well, it's like in the game. Everyone sits in a circle," Kuroko explained.

"Hurry up now, before it's too late!" Kagami said and everyone entered the hut.

There were five beds and 

" _A double bed_?! Who the hell is going to sleep in this?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Aomine-kun? The Cupid's couple of course," the blue haired shadow said. Aomine blushed.

"That's not going to happen!"

"He's right. I'll rather sleep on the floor!" Kagami confirmed.

Akashi smiled.

"No. It's against the rules."

"Fuck the rules!"

"You have to, or else the game won't go on. Look, we hadn't had to hurry. The sun didn't move one inch. The game only continues if every player is ready, nanodayo," Midorima suddenly said.

"Tch, fine. But I'll kill you if you're doing something weird, Aho!" Kagami agreed slightly pissed.

"Then everything's settled. Let's beat the game."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seer woke up first. He didn't know what to do at the beginning because there weren't any cards. But then he got a vision. Each resident of the village, including his friends, appeared in front of his eyes. 

 It were around fifty. He knew, there had to be four werewolves in the village. But the seer was too curious about his friend's roles. Maybe it would help them if he knew who the others are.

 He searched in his vision for Kise. As he saw him directly, a word suddenly appeared above his head.

CUPID

Well, nothing special, but what did he expect?

The vision vanished and the seer felt tired. He went back to sleep, in order to let the game continue. He could just hope that no one would die the first night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaga-chin, Mine-chin, what are you doing?" Aomine was woken up the next morning by a lazy voice.

"I think the game really wants them to fall in love!" Kise laughed. Aomine was confused. What was wrong?

Then he noticed something, or rather, someone lying in his arms.

It was Kagami.

"What the fuck?! I didn't do anything!! It's the fucking Cupid's fault! I swear it!!" He instantly shoved him away.

Kagami groaned as he had been pushed away violently, and woke up.

"What the hell is your problem, Ahomine?! I haven't done anything!"

"Hey! Where's Kuroko?" Midorima suddenly interrupted them.

"Oh no, don't say he..."

"We have to search him!" Kise shouted and ran outside, the others following him. They looked for him behind the house between the trees, everyone hoping the same: _"He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead, he's not–..."_

"Guys! Someone is lying over there! I think it's Tetsu!" Aomine shouted and the others fastly approached him.

"Is he d–dead?!" Kise asked shocked.

No one answered.

The body lying in front of them was indeed Kuroko. His eyes were open and looked dull. There was a big bloody scratch going from his stomach right to his heart.

 Kagami had the urge to throw up. He somehow felt ill. Aomine was in the same state. The others just stared unbelieving at the dead body in front of them.

"The witch!!" Kise shouted desperately.

"The witch has a healing potion!!"

Suddenly there was a light surrounding Kuroko. Everyone had to close their eyes because of the brightness. After the light slowly faded away, Kuroko stood in front of them, living as always. The scratch on his body had vanished and he looked healthy.

"Oh my God, Kurokocchi!! What happened-ssu??" Kise immediately crushed Kuroko in a hug.

"Looks like the witch saved me. Thank you, witch," Kuroko said blankly, like nothing happened.

"Why were you outside, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"Well, I'm the ***, so I had to fulfill my duty. I suddenly tripped in the darkness and a werewolf noticed me. I was scared. Then everything went black. And now I'm living again."

Although they couldn't say it, everyone knew that Kuroko was the "little girl", who had to observe the werewolves secretly.

"I'm wondering about something. The witch had used the first potion in the card game against Kiyoshi. And now she used the other potion on me. Does that mean, the witch has no killing potion anymore, although the killed werewolf isn't dead in this world?" Kuroko asked.

"We don't know that, but I think we'll find out soon," Akashi answered.

"Did you see a werewolf, Kuroko?" Kagami wanted to know.

"Yes. I did."

"What do they look like? I mean, we have to recognize them in the village the next day."

"The one who attacked me still looked like a human in a way, it was terrifying, though. I also think they can't completely transform because it's not full moon," Kuroko responded.

"He's probably right. Yesterday was new moon, nanodayo," Midorima agreed.

"Why hasn't the werewolf eaten you, by the way?" Aomine asked. Kuroko cleared his throat.

"Well, that was because it instantly forgot about me after killing me..."

"Whoa, you can even use misdirection in this game," Murasakibara stated.

"Come on. We have to participate in the debate, or else the game isn't going on," Akashi said, heading back to the village.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place with the podium and the gallows was crowded with every villager. An old woman stood on the podium. She silenced the people by raising her hand.

"The vote for the new sheriff shall begin!" she announced.

"I could do that..." Kise murmured and was about to raise his hand, but Akashi stopped him.

"Don't. The possibility for the sheriff to get killed is really high!" Akashi stopped him and Kise instantly dropped his hand.

"Only one?" the woman asked and looked at the villager raising his arm.

"Come up here," she demanded.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Takama Hiroshi and I want to become the new sheriff. I promise to eliminate every werewolf in this village!"

"Good, you have to lead the vote now," the woman said and left the man alone on the podium.

"Fine then. Does anyone want to sue someone?" Takama asked.

A man in the crowd raised his arm.

"Yes?"

"I saw a tall figure last night. It was definitely a werewolf. And I know it's him!" The villager suddenly pointed at Murasakibara.

Murasakibara was stunned. He was sued by someone?! He looked around, searching for a person taller than him. There was none. So this stupid villager blamed him just because of his height?! His eyes met the gallows. He gulped once again.

"So the tall one over there? Please come here!" the sheriff spoke. Murasakibara didn't move.

"Didn't you hear me? Or are you perhaps a werewolf?"

"Murasakibara-kun, please go. You'll get only more suspicious," Kuroko said.

"We promise to get you out of this!" Kise said. Murasakibara nodded nervously and slowly walked up to the podium.

"Ah, there you are. What's your name?" the sheriff asked.

"M–murasakibara Atsushi..." the purple haired giant stuttered hesitantly. He was about to panic every time he looked at the gallows.

"Murasakibara-kun then. It's okay to be scared, do you also want to sue someone? If not, you're the one going to die..."

"T–then I sue him. The one who sued me!" he said without thinking.

"Good. You, come here!"

The man reluctantly walked towards them and stood next to Murasakibara.

"Well, let's start the vote. Hopefully we are able to kill a werewolf today...

Who wants to see Murasakibara-kun dead?"

Murasakibara's eyes widened as suddenly everyone except his friends, who looked at him concerned, raised their arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Murasakibara-kun. Looks like I'll have to guide you to the gallows... We really only have one way to find out if you're a werewolf or not," Takama said, sounding everything but sorry.

Murasakibara couldn't move. He was going to be hanged?? He remembered how everything started with a simple card game and now he'll die!? His friends also looked shocked.

"Murasakibara-kun, it's this way," the sheriff smiled.

"It's unpleasant if I would have to force you..." Takama grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the gallows. A sling was placed around his neck.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I don't want that! I don't want to play this stupid game anymore! I haven't done anything!!" Murasakibara began struggling, but the ground underneath his feet suddenly vanished. 

 The sling tightened and he couldn't breath anymore. It also was painful. He tried to struggle one last time, but then his body went limp.

 The others watched the scene with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Why... why haven't we done anything...?" Kagami asked, still looking at the dead body.

"We couldn't." Akashi had his eyes closed.

"We were not allowed to."

"Villagers! Let's see if Murasakibara-kun was a werewolf!" Takama shouted to the crowd, and the old woman from before walked up to the boy's dead body and touched it. She waited a little before sadly shaking her head.

"Oh, it seems like Murasakibara-kun was one of us. How pitiable...

Let us pray for his soul to go to heaven!" Takama closed his eyes.

"That idiot! He's happy about every dead person!" Aomine hissed.

"A–and what about Murasakibaracchi? I–is he really dead?"

"I don't think so. This world isn't real," Akashi said.

"But what is happening to him right now??"

"I don't know." His voice was shaking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murasakibara slowly opened his eyes. Huh? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Apparently not because somehow he recognized his surrounding, although there wasn't much light.

 It seemed like he was back in Kagami's apartment. Suddenly a phone light was pointed at him.

"Mukkun! Hey, guys, Mukkun woke up!" Momoi screamed and scooted over to hug the purple haired giant.

"Atsushi! What is happening to the others right now??" Himuro asked.

"Dunno, we suddenly were in this forest with the village from the cover of the game. Then we realized that we really were in this stupid game. A werewolf tried to kill Kuro-chin, but the witch had saved him. And then shortly after, I got hanged because some villager accused me for being a werewolf. Now I'm here..." he explained.

"So that means they all have to die, in order to wake up in this world again?" Kasamatsu speculated.

"Maybe. But I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, if we won't win this game," Murasakibara replied.

"What was your role, by the way?" Hyūga asked.

Murasakibara picked up his card and was about to show it, when the lights suddenly went back on.

"Phew, finally! My phone was about to die..." Takao said and Furihata smiled because the darkness was gone.

Riko looked at Murasakibara's card.

"So you were a villager?"

"Yeah, that stupid man just accused me because of my height. I should have crushed him..." He looked slightly angry.

"What I'm wondering most about is, why were it only the seven of you who entered this other world?" Kiyoshi said. Murasakibara just shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with their hair colors?" Izuki guessed.

"Izuki, that was bad..."

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU: ?                                STATUS: alive**

**AOMINE DAIKI: ?                                       STATUS: alive**

**KAGAMI TAIGA: ?                                      STATUS: alive**

**KISE RYOUTA: Cupid                                 STATUS: alive**

**KUROKO TETSUYA: little girl                     STATUS: alive**

**MIDORIMA SHINTARO: ?                            STATUS: alive**

**MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI: villager            STATUS: dead**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Round 2**

The sun was setting and everyone was still shocked about Murasakibara's death.

"What should we do now?" Kagami asked.

"Try not do die," Midorima answered as they entered their hut.

"By the way, it's somehow weird that we can't lie to each other, right? If that's the case, then the game would be easy if the villagers also can't lie-ssu!" Kise suddenly said.

"Well, that's because we're the protagonists of this game. We're the only real players, so maybe we can't lie to each other because we have to hold together," Akashi answered.

"Akashi-kun, where did you get all that wisdom from?" Kuroko asked blankly. Akashi cleared his throat.

"The writer has a few complexes with the logic of this story, so they thought I was the best character to mediate everything."

"?!?"

"Forget what I said. Please go to sleep now, it's an order!"

Grumbling, (at least Kagami and Aomine because they still had to share one bed) everyone got ready for sleep.

As soon as everyone was slumbering, the seer woke up again. He really had to find the werewolves fastly, or else this game wouldn't find an end. But how? He had to go through every villager! 

He then randomly picked one from his vision, hoping it would be his target, but it was just an ordinary villager. A little frustrated he fell back to sleep.

Kuroko woke up next. His role was to go outside and get a glimpse of the werewolves. He had to pay attention because no one could save him if it ended like the last time.

He silently sneaked through the forest, hoping to be as plain as ever. Then he suddenly saw a figure. It was definitely a werewolf, who else would wander around at night?

In order to see its face, Kuroko got closer. And he was lucky. The moment a big cloud disappeared in front of the moon, he recognized the werewolf instantly. It was the man who had sued Murasakibara in round one.

Kuroko was angry. But he knew he couldn't do anything, although the werewolves in this game didn't change their forms, they had a physical advantage. The shadow headed back to the hut. He was satisfied with the information. He would revenge Murasakibara soon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an awkward awakening, because Kagami found himself in Aomine's arms (again!! But of course it's the Cupid's fault!), everyone noticed Akashi sitting in front of the open door, staring outside.

"I haven't sleepen well," he just said before anyone could ask.

"Where's Kise?" Midorima asked and the atmosphere suddenly was tense.

"Ah, yesterday he said to me that he wanted to get us breakfast this morning because he found a bakery in this village," Kuroko said, calming everyone down. 

"Though he's taking his time. We should go look after him," he added and everyone nodded. 

Kise wasn't at the bakery. And the others couldn't find him elsewhere.

"Where the fuck is this stupid blondie?" Kagami cursed.

"Kagami-kun, I'm sure nothing happened," Kuroko said, placing his hand on the redhead's back.

"If you say so..." he sighed.

"Everyone! Come over here! Fast!" Akashi suddenly shouted.

"H-huh?! What is that...?" Kagami stammered, not realizing that he had grabbed Aomine's arm.

"Two. It seems like it were two victims last night..." Midorima looked down at the two mangled bodies, that lied in the bushes. One was covered with scratches and bites and their arms and legs were torn apart.

But the other one had it gotten even worse. The group wasn't able to make out their face, because everything that was left was just a skeleton with a few shreds of flesh hanging between the bones. It looked like a werewolf had enjoyed its meal.

"I-I thought the rules said only one victim per night is allowed..." Aomine said.

"I don't know. Maybe there can be more victims because there are much more villagers in this village, than villagers in the card game..." Midorima tried to explain.

"Wait! Something's off. This one," Akashi suddenly pointed at the first corpse, "had to be a werewolf!"

"What made you think that?" Midorima wanted to know.

"Isn't it weird that this poor guy here was eaten and the other one is just torn apart? Why hadn't the werewolf eaten both of them? So the answer is, this one was a werewolf too, because they had been fighting about the poor guy. Looks like one of the two won, killed the other, and went away!" Akashi explained, leaving everyone stunned.

"Well, well, you're a sly one, aren't you?" A voice suddenly spoke up behind them. Everyone turned around in shock. 

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you." The old woman from yesterday stood there, looking at them friendly. She then scooted over to the dead bodies and touched the one, that could have been a werewolf.

"You're right, my child. It was indeed a werewolf," she then said.

"How do you know that, obaa-san?" Aomine asked. The woman chuckled.

"I'm the oldest in this village and I was blessed with the gift to distinguish humans from werewolves by touching them." She then looked at them intently.

"You're not from this world, are you?"

"No, we're not."

"Well, I wish you good luck. And I'm really sorry for your friend, who got hanged so fastly."

"Thank you," they said before the odd woman walked away.

"That was weird. But I don't want to be here anymore... We still have to find Kise!" Aomine said and was about to go away, when Kuroko suddenly stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't think we need to search," he said slowly and picked up something from the ground. It was an earring.

Everyone's eyes widened in pure horror.

"No," Midorima just said.

"Don't tell me that..."

"I'm sorry, Midorima-kun, but this," he pointed at the eaten body with a shaking finger, "was probably Kise-kun."

There was silence at first, then Aomine held his hand in front of his mouth and Kagami vomited behind a tree. Midorima looked like he had a breakdown, while Akashi and Kuroko both sat on the ground, unbelieving.

"This... this is cruel..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kise didn't really know what had happened. He wanted to go to the bakery early this morning and wanted to use the shortcut through the forest. It had been still dark, but bright enough to not trip on the uneven ground.

The blonde suddenly had gotten nervous. Why had he wanted to take the shortcut again? He should have used the main street instead. He somehow had gotten the feeling that someone had been observing him.

And then it had happened. A fast slash with sharp claws through his back and everything had gotten black for Kise Ryouta.

So why was he now in Kagami's apartment again? He died, didn't he? Or was death the portal back to reality?

"Ki-chan!! You're awake too!" Momoi had tears in her eyes.

"Huh? Is Murasakibaracchi also awake?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yes, he is!! What happened to you? I heard that Mukkun got hanged..."

"Well, a werewolf surprised me..."

"I wished I had died of this too. Being hanged is really painful..." Murasakibara grumbled from the kitchen, eating Kagami's snacks.

"Being slashed by a werewolf also hurts-ssu!"

"Whatever..."

"I see the electricity is working again?" he then asked the others.

"Yeah, it fortunately is!" Takao answered.

"Hey, Kise, which card do you have?" Kasamatsu wanted to know.

"Uhm...well..." Kise awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"I was the Cupid..."

Takao began laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Seriously?? You made Aomine and Kagami fall in love??" he giggled. Kise grinned sheepishly.

"Yup. It's even more realistic in this other world. They have to sleep in one bed and wake up in each other's embrace every morning! I'm so dead if they find out that I was the Cupid! So, shhhh..." He placed his finger in front of his lips.

"Don't worry, Ki-chan, we won't tell them!" Momoi laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Everyone, please listen," Kuroko said after the friends had recovered and were heading to the place, where the vote was held.

"I got information last night."

"Tell us, Tetsuya."

"I know one of the werewolves. I saw its face in the moonlight. It was the man who sued Murasakibara-kun yesterday."

"That bastard!" Aomine shouted.

"I'll recognize him everywhere!!"

"Calm down, Daiki. We'll kill him with the help of the vote."

"Who should sue him?" Midorima asked.

"I think it's best if Tetsuya does it himself. He's a plain looking boy, no one would sue him," Akashi responded.

"Are you okay with that, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded.

The place was as full as yesterday. Takama, the sheriff, stood on the podium, a bright, ugly smile plastered on his face.

"Is everyone here? Let us begin, then! Has someone seen something last night?" he shouted at the crowd.

Kuroko slowly raised his arm.

"No one??"

Kagami noticed that Takama probably couldn't see the shadow because of his misdirection, so he shouted:

"Here is someone!"

Now the sheriff noticed the small blue haired boy.

"Yes please?"

"I want to sue this man!" Kuroko pointed at the villager, who was responsible for Murasakibara's death.

"Good, come up here," Takama demanded and the man followed the order, hissing.

"What's your name?" he asked him.

"Rukato Nobori."

"Rukato-san, you also have the right to sue someone."

Rukato looked out for the boy who blamed him to be a werewolf, but no matter how long he searched for him in the crowd, he couldn't find him.

"The woman over there! I'm sure she has killed my neighbours!" he then said instead.

The woman looked shocked at first, but hesitendly walked up to the podium.

"Do you also want to sue somebody?" Takama asked her. She shook her head.

"Today we also have two candidates! Vote wisely!" Takama grinned.

Akashi smiled slightly as he heard the villagers talking around him.

"Hey, wasn't this man also sued, yesterday? Maybe there's really something off about him."

"So, who wants Rukato-san to die?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Oh, that's surprising. I'm really sorry, Rukato-san..." The sheriff patted the man's back, who looked like the world just found its end.

After that, everything went by really fast. Rukato struggled a little before getting hanged, but finally his body dangled from the knit. The old woman from earlier showed up again and touched the corpse.

 She then smiled, giving her thumbs up. Loud cheers suddenly filled the air. Everyone was happy about the killed werewolf.

"Where is he? Where is the boy, that sued him? He has to get a reward, let us celebrate him!" Takama shouted laughing.

The whole village searched for the little boy with blue hair, but no one found him.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU: ?                                STATUS: alive**

**AOMINE DAIKI: ?                                       STATUS: alive**

**KAGAMI TAIGA: ?                                      STATUS: alive**

**KISE RYOUTA: Cupid                                 STATUS: dead**

**KUROKO TETSUYA: little girl                     STATUS: alive**

**MIDORIMA SHINTARO: ?                            STATUS: alive**

**MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI: villager            STATUS: dead**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Round 3**

"I think we did well today. Of course Kise's death is pitiable, but there are only two werewolves left now! If we keep going like this, we can go home in a few rounds," Akashi said, trying to motivate everyone.

It was late in the evening and everyone sat around a campfire, wrapped in blankets. They didn't have enough blankets, so much to their protests, Aomine and Kagami also had to share one. 

But right now, they didn't seem to mind each other's presence. Kagami had lied his head on Aomine's shoulder and the navy haired boy smiled tiredly.

Kuroko's lips also quirked upwards as he saw his two lights.

"Maybe we should call it a day, nanodayo," Midorima said, suppressing a yawn.

"You're right," Akashi agreed and stood up to put out the fire. Aomine had to carry Kagami inside because the redhead had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"I'm happy for you, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, suddenly appearing next to him.

"Uaah, Tetsu, don't scare me like that! Do you want me to drop Bakagami?! And what do you mean with you're happy??"

Kuroko grinned.

"Oh come on, Aomine-kun, I know that you're not always dumb. You really like him, right?"

Aomine blushed.

"That's not true!! It's all that Cupid's fault! I'll kill him if I ever find him!"

"Sure, sure..."

"Oi, Tetsu!!

It was silent when the seer woke up. He got a vision again. He hoped to land a lucky hit and chose a random villager like last night. His eyes widened as he saw that he really was lucky. The seer smiled. Everything would be over soon.

Kuroko opened his eyes shortly after the seer fell asleep. Like always, he had to do his task outside. He was trying to be as silent as possible when he hushed along the trees through the village. This time he decided to inspect the houses further away from the center of the village. These ones were more in danger.

He hoped that he could get a glimpse of a werewolf's face, so that he could sue it the next time the vote was being held.

Kuroko walked around in the wide backyard of a house, as his foot suddenly bumped into something. Curious he leaned down, inspecting the "something" in the dark. 

He instantly stumbled backwards as he recognized the "something" as a gnawed off skeleton, stained with blood. It looked exactly like Kise's remnants. Kuroko shuddered and tried to get the picture out of his mind.

He needed to find the werewolf. The shadow suddenly heard a crash coming from the house, the backyard belonged to. Kuroko slowly entered the open door, trying to avoid making noises. The beast had to be in here. A loud chewing and slurping suddenly came from the living room.

Kuroko ducked and slowly approached the noises. He stood still when he saw a broken lamp on the floor. It was definitely the one that had caused the crash.

There was light in the living room. The blue haired boy hid behind a corner and finally dared to look at the scene in front of him. He couldn't move anymore. This wasn't happening. He watched the werewolf and its victim in horror. Kuroko couldn't take it any longer.

"Kagami...kun...?" he managed to breath out. Red eyes stared at him. Intense. Hungry. Kuroko wished he had ran away when he had the chance. But now it was too late.

 The werewolf bared its sharp teeth at him, face and hands full of blood.

"K-kagami-kun..." Kuroko tried again, backing away when the beast stood up and approached him like a predator. A scary grin was on its face as it hissed. The shadow shut his eyes tightly. It was over for him. He was going to be food.

"Kuroko...?" 

Said one hesitantly opened his eyes again and stared directly into slit pupils.

"Y-you are... why..." Kuroko held one hand over his mouth.

"The player I chose died." Kagami licked his bloodied lips.

"S-since when...? Did...did you kill Kise-kun?!?" Kuroko found his voice again.

"What? No! He was the player I chose and also, why should I kill my friends?!" he snarled and Kuroko immediately walked a few steps away. Kagami was still dangerous.

"B-but how can you... How can you kill innocent people so easily?!" he almost shouted.

"I don't want to. But I have to play this role, or else I would break the rules."

"Then break them! These people haven't done anything wrong!"

"You don't understand it, do you, Kuroko? This world isn't real. It doesn't matter what happens in here." Kagami's voice deepened and his pupils narrowed even further.

"You... you're not the Kagami-kun I know! You wouldn't do and say such things!" Kuroko shouted desperately.

"Do you think I'm happy with what I am right now??" He bared his teeth again in reflex.

"I also didn't want this to happen! But I have no choice," Kagami growled.

"You don't talk like this, Kagami-kun! You would never say something like "I have no choice". You would have saved this village with all your might!"

"Kuroko..." The way his name was hissed send a shiver down his back.

"I think that you should probably know that I really grew to like human flesh. I want you to go now, I'm hungry."

"But-..."

"Didn't you hear me??" Kagami made a fast step towards the smaller boy, who instantly broke away from his rigid and began to run.

As he stood in front of their hut again, he hoped that everything hadn't happened. That Kagami would lie peacefully next to Aomine in their shared bed. But when he opened the door, he had to face reality. The place next to Aomine was empty.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

Kagami woke up early. Too early. There was a weird feeling in his stomach, saying him that something was off. He stood up and walked to the door like in trance. He had to go somewhere.

The redhead didn't know where his feet were taking him, but he followed the ugly feeling in his chest. It wasn't as dark as in the night, so he began to run without tripping. A few minutes later he suddenly saw two people in front of him. Or rather a werewolf and its victim.

Kagami stopped in his tracks as he recognized the dead person.

It was Kise.

A shiver ran down his spine. He chose Kise as his guarantee to stay a human. But now, he was dead. Kagami felt how anger was rising inside him, lending him power and the desire to kill Kise's murderer.

 _No, not only kill_ , Kagami thought as he felt his fingernails lengthening into dangerous claws and his teeth transforming into sharp fangs. His hair got spikier and his pupils narrowed to slits. A murderous grin was on his face as his eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

He would tear the other werewolf apart.

Kagami went into in attack position, when the other finally noticed him.

"Oi, don't stare like that, search your own food!" It shouted angrily and resumed eating Kise's flesh. A deep growl exited the redhead's throat as he lunged himself at the werewolf.

"What the fuck, man?! We're on the same team, what's wrong with you??" it shouted, trying to shake Kagami off.

Kagami knew that his powers were way beyond the other ones. His grin didn't vanish as he made use of his new teeth and claws. He sliced the werewolf's body like it was butter. Blood spurted, covering his whole body after a short time.

The werewolf tried to fight back, but weakend fastly because of the blood loss Kagami was causing. The body was already dead, but the furious redhead didn't stop. He bit the others throat, tearing it apart and spitting it away. He then grabbed its limbs and tore them off its body. 

Kagami messed the corpse up, until he was satisfied. Panting, he leaned his back against a tree. Now that he had used up his whole energy, he suddenly was hungry. He knew that they had bread at home, but somehow raw flesh covered in blood appealed more to him. 

Flesh. He wanted to eat human flesh. He looked over at Kise.

No, he couldn't do that! Kise was his friend! Why was he even thinking about that?!

But on the other hand Kise was dead. It wouldn't hurt him, if the redhead ate his remnants, right?

Kagami slowly stood up and scooted over to the blonde, or rather to what was left of him. He sniffed at the corpse. It smelled good. Should he do it?

Making a decision, he hesitantly grabbed an arm, that lied on the ground and sunk his fangs into it. Kagami's eyes widened at the taste.

It was delicious, definitely the best thing he had ever eaten. He chewed the soft flesh with its tough tendons, swallowing and biting into the arm again.

The redhead couldn't stop himself from wanting more. One arm didn't seem to fill his stomach.

Not much time went by, till he realized he had eaten Kise's whole body. Nothing was left and he suddenly felt guilty.

He looked down at himself. He was covered with blood. Kagami definitely had to go to the river before returning to the others.

Of course he couldn't tell his friends what happened. They would hate him, or even worse, trying to kill him.

He washed himself in the river. He had to return before someone noticed his absence, although his hunger hadn't completely vanished.

His claws and fangs emerged back on the way home. No one would notice anything. He just had to change his clothes before lying down in his bed next to Aomine again.

Kagami was really lucky that no one had woken up as he returned. He hurried up because he knew Akashi would wake up in a few minutes. The small redhead always woke up first.

He lied down, wrapping his arms around Aomine like before. He looked at the other teen. Somehow it was distracting him how delicous his skin looked, or how good he smelled.

Kagami licked his lips. 

Just one bite...

He instantly shook his head. What was he thinking?! Why was he even thinking like that?! He must be tired. Right, that had to be the cause.

The redhead closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. He hoped that they wouldn't find Kise tomorrow...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present**

"Kagami-kun, I need to talk to you."

Kagami looked surprised. Kuroko had been avoiding him the whole day, trying to create as much space as possible between them. Every time the redhead had looked at him, the shadow would turn away quickly, hiding the fear in his eyes.

 Kuroko said those words shortly after breakfast, after Aomine teased Kagami about not eating one bite of the bread.

"Fine," he answered and followed Kuroko to a place where they could talk alone. He was surprised that the blue haired boy hadn't told the others about him, yet. Didn't they have to eliminate all werewolves?

"Kagami-kun, I wanted to say sorry."

"Huh??!"

"I was upset yesterday night, and couldn't really believe my eyes as I saw you. So I ran away, though we're friends and I know you would never harm me."

"No! Kuroko, I must be the one saying sorry. I was hungry that time, it wasn't really me who talked. I'm sorry I chased you away. And I also regret killing those people, but I couldn't hold myself back... It's hard to explain..." he protested, then sighed frustrated and placed one hand on his forehead.

"I understand, Kagami-kun. I won't tell the others. We're friends, right?" Kuroko held out his fist.

"Yeah," Kagami smiled and bumped his fist into Kuroko's.

They didn't know that someone had heard their whole conversation. Two different colored eyes twitched in surprise, then narrowed knowingly after the two friends were done talking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami felt himself watched as they made their way to the vote. Aomine cursed about seeing that bastard Takama again and the others were also not eager to do so.

"So we meet again! The vote shall begin!" the sheriff grinned like always.

Akashi suddenly raised his arm slowly. Kagami's eyes widened. Did he know about...

"Yes, the small boy over there?"

"I want to sue this woman." Akashi pointed at a woman in the crowd. Kagami calmed down. There was no way Akashi knew about him.

The sued woman walked to Takama.

"And you? Do you have a suspicion?" he asked her.

"That guy with the glasses over there!" she shouted, looking directly at Midorima.

"Shit," Akashi hissed under his breath.

"Come up here, Megane-kun!"

Midorima's breath fastened as he slowly made his way towards the podium.

"Want to sue someone too?"

The green haired boy thought for a while. If he didn't sue someone, the possibility of him dying was bigger because they were only two.

"Him." Midorima pointed at some random villager.

"Fine. Today we have three candidates, let us vote for the sake of the village!" Takama shouted.

"Who votes for this woman?"

Akashi raised his hand. The others knew if Akashi sued someone, there had to be something, so they raised their arms too. Unfortunately, they were the only ones. Now they could only hope that Midorima wouldn't be the victim today...

"Who wants to see Megane-kun at the gallows?"

Midorima closed his eyes. He knew now, how Murasakibara must have felt.

"Oh, I'm really sorry..."

No, no, no. Midorima refused to open his eyes.

"Megane-kun, I don't think you'll survive today..."

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU: ?                                STATUS: alive**

**AOMINE DAIKI: ?                                       STATUS: alive**

**KAGAMI TAIGA: wild child/ werewolf       STATUS: alive**

**KISE RYOUTA: Cupid                                 STATUS: dead**

**KUROKO TETSUYA: little girl                     STATUS: alive**

**MIDORIMA SHINTARO: ?                            STATUS: dead**

**MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI: villager            STATUS: dead**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Round 4**

"Shit!" Akashi send a chair flying through the room and crashing against the wall. Everyone looked at him shocked, no one saw him raging like this before.

"I know it's this woman! Those stupid villagers! Why are we losing everyone through the vote?!"

"It's not your fault, Akashi-kun. We should try again," Kuroko said.

"Tetsu's right. Maybe it's the best if he sues someone again. I think the villagers will vote for the person he chooses because he brought down one werewolf last round," Aomine suggested. Akashi sighed.

"Sorry. You're right."

Aomine looked baffled for a moment. Akashi said sorry?! To him?!

"Now go to bed, I want to end this _"game"_ as soon as possible," he said shortly after.

"Do Aomine and I still have to share a bed? I mean, there are enough other empty beds now, right?" Kagami suddenly asked.

"Kagami-kun, that was tactless..."

"Sorry..."

"And it's against the rules. Did you forget, Bakagami?!" Aomine grinned.

"It's scary to hear that from you..." the redhead muttered under his breath.

The seer woke up first. He only had to find one werewolf. He was still pissed that they weren't able to kill the one he saw last night. But now he had another task.

Takama Hiroshi.

He had to be sure about him. The seer got his vision and searched for the sheriff. And it was exactly like he thought. Their sheriff was a werewolf. Now he knew every werewolf. They only had to kill them.

The seer was about to fall asleep, when he suddenly remembered something. The conversation between Kagami and Kuroko, to be precise. It had looked like Kuroko found something out about him. He particularly heard the words "hungry" and "killing". So the seer just pretended to sleep because he wanted to make sure if he guessed right.

And he did. 

After half an hour or so, he heard the rustling of sheets. The seer slowly opened his eyes again, to see Kagami silently standing up. The redhead looked at Aomine for a while, and the seer noticed that something was wrong with the look in his eyes.

Kagami then quickly turned away and made his way to the door. The seer closed his eyes again. So he had been right.

Kagami Taiga was indeed a werewolf.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Midorima felt a little dizzy when he opened his eyes.

"Ah, seems like Mido-chin is back too..." Murasakibara noticed, while chewing on a Maiubo.

"Midorin! Thank God, at least one smart person woke up!" Momoi sighed in relief.

"Momocchi, that was mean-ssu!" Kise whined.

"Shin-chan, let me guess, you were the witch!" Takao giggled. Midorima froze, before pushing up his glasses.

"Takao, how did you kno-..."

"So I was right!! That really was the perfect role for you!! Pffffft...." Takao began cackling while holding his stomach.

"Midorimacchi, say, how did you die?"

"Vote."

"Midorima-kun. You have to answer me a question. It seems like the time in the other world is different from ours. Am I correct?" Riko said.

"Yes. In the other world one round is like a day in this world, can be longer when there is a player, who isn't ready for the next round to begin, nanodayo," he answered.

"Interesting... You woke up half an hour after Kise. So this means, that you're living a whole day, while we just have to wait thirty minutes. What time is it in the other world now?"

"Night."

"So only Kuroko, Kagami, Akashi and Aomine are still in the game, right? And two werewolves are dead?" Furihata asked.

"Exactly, though I have a suspicion that Akashi is the seer, nanodayo," the green haired boy responded.

"Huh?! Hey guys, look, that's weird!" Izuki said suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at Kagami. This sinister grin suddenly appeared on his face!"

A few of them shuddered.

"What's the meaning of this?" Momoi asked more to herself than to the others.

"I don't know, but it's scary! I'll hit him as soon as he wakes up, if he doesn't stop that!" Hyūga shouted. Kiyoshi sighed.

"Looks like we have to wait another thirty minutes..."

"Provided that someone dies this round..." Kasamatsu added.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami told Kuroko that he would go to the Northside of the village, so that the shadow could avoid an encounter with him during the night. He also told him, that he really couldn't eat other things anymore. (He proved it to him when he tried eating a bread, which he had to throw up after a few minutes.)

Kagami had managed to get out of the house without someone noticing. He knew that Kuroko would wake up a few minutes later than him.

He began to run, his eyes seeing everything clearer than during days. The redhead's other senses had improved, too. 

Yesterday, on their way to the vote, he spotted a house where he would go tonight.

His hunger made him faster as he thought of the meal that was awaiting him. He felt his body changing. Fingernails and teeth were again replaced by claws and fangs.

During the run Kagami's ferocious grin erupted on his face.

Shortly before arriving at his destination, he suddenly stopped. Someone was here. Another werewolf.

"Oh, good, you finally noticed me..." A female werewolf appeared in front of him. Kagami recognized her as the woman Akashi had sued. Should he try to kill her? But somehow she seemed way more stronger than the other werewolf he had killed. 

And if Kagami was starting a fight, he couldn't have explained his wounds to the others the next day. He was in a difficult situation. The redhead let out a snarl.

"Ho, calm down wolfie, I'm not gonna attack you," she laughed.

"Are you new? It's the first time I see you. Usually it was just the four of us, well, now we're two. But it seems like we got another ally. Where do you come from?" Her eyes narrowed.

Kagami decided that he had to make her trust him by telling the truth.

"I was a villager a few nights ago. Then I transformed into a werewolf," he answered. Her eyes widened.

"What? But that's not possible, no villager can transform into a werewolf...unless you are... the wild child?!"

The redhead nodded.

"Seriously?! I thought it was just a legend, like the others about the seer or the witch... So you're new to everything? I mean eating your former species..." she asked teasingly. Kagami looked away.

"Oh come on, every werewolf adores human flesh. What are your preferences? Men? Women? Children?"

"I don't have any preferences, I just eat," he said angrily.

"My, my, you're really cute. Not like this idiot Takama, who plays holy in front of the villagers..." The werewolf sighed. 

 _Interesting. So Takama is a werewolf too?_ , Kagami thought.

"By the way, are you the one who killed one of us?" she suddenly asked. The redhead stiffened. Shit, what if she knew that he wasn't on their team?

 _Talk like a werewolf, Taiga!_ , he encouraged himself.

"Well, it was my first night as a werewolf and suddenly this bastard showed up and wanted to steal my victim. So I defaced him a little... It was fun..."

 _Smooth, Taiga, smooth!_ , he praised himself while adding his werewolf grin.

"Ah, so you're a protective one... It's okay, the one you killed was just a pain in the ass, anyway."

Kagami sighed inwardly.

"Also, where are you eating tonight, just so we won't get in each other's way," she wanted to know.

"Over there," he pointed at the large house he originally wanted to head to before he faced the female werewolf.

"You sure??" She was surprised.

"A whole family lives I this house! If you just eat one, the possibility is high that the others will discover your identity. For a beginner like you, it's best if you're starting with houses where only one person lives," she recommended. Kagami growled because of this underestimation.

"Who said I would only eat one?"

At first she was silent, but then began laughing.

"Whoa, you really are something special! More than one person, honestly?! You'd be a real killing machine if you could achieve that!"

"Well, I ate three last night..." Kagami said.

"Three?! Just what are you?!" She stared at him in awe.

"Isn't that normal?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hell no! Half a human is enough for one night!" she replied.

"Oh..."

"Aww, doesn't matter. See you later wolfie, and enjoy your meal!" She waved, before suddenly disappearing.

Kagami shook his head in confusion. But soon after, his hunger came back with all might. 

There was still light in the house. How stupid.

A loud scream echoed through the room, as a woman suddenly saw a red haired man hovering over her husband, while devouring his flesh.

A werewolf!

Said beast looked up to her, grinning and slowly standing up. The woman couldn't move. She just hoped her child could fly in time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Aomine woke up first. Like every morning, he found himself hugging a certain redhead, and the other way around. Aomine's plan still was to kill that idiotical Cupid, whoever it was.

But somehow there was really something he liked about Kagami. For example his smile, though he hadn't seen it in a while. Or how he would challenge him every time. And he also was–...

 _Okay, stop it!_ , Aomine thought. The Cupid definitely had cursed him with a heavy love spell. Or did he shot him with an arrow? The blue haired boy grumbled and removed Kagami's arm from his back. But he stopped when he saw something weird. 

He looked at the redhead's hands. Was that crusted blood between his fingernails?! Aomine sighed. So the idiot had succeeded in hurting himself again. Kagami shouldn't be so careless!

"Aomine-kun, please stop it. You're looking like a lovestruck puppy," a voice suddenly said behind Aomine.

"Uaah, Tetsu! Not again! And I'm not lovestruck!! Bakagami's just an idiot, that's all!"

"If you say so..." Kuroko yawned.

After everyone got up and ate breakfast, well, Kagami pretended to, the friends got ready for the vote.

"Tetsuya. You'll sue this woman again, and we'll hope that the villagers are going to follow you," Akashi informed them on their way.

"I understood."

A figure suddenly appeared behind a tree. No one saw it except Kagami, who stopped in his tracks. Shit, was it really her?

"Hey, uhm, don't wait for me, I forgot something!" he said and ran back to their hut, waiting till his friends couldn't see him anymore. Then he made a curve and walked towards the tree, where he he saw the figure.

And he had been right. It really was the female werewolf from last night, hiding behind the tree and wanting him to approach her.

"Hey, wolfie! How was your meal yesterday night? I heard you didn't even spare the kid..." she grinned.

"Well, I was still hungry..." he said guiltily, remembering the small boy. His flesh had been so soft... 

She suddenly leaned over and looked at his face.

"Wow, how did you survive the vote for so long? You still look intimidating!"

"Uh... thank you...?" Kagami hesitantly looked away.

"Forget what I said, you're cute," she then instantly replied.

"But is your real eye color red too? It's dangerous to go through the village like that. Everyone knows that werewolves have red eyes, so you better close them a little," she suggested.

"Ah, thanks... I'll do that..." he answered.

"Well then, see you later, wolfie," she grinned and left him alone.

Akashi knew that Kagami hid something. And he exactly knew what, as Kagami had found his way to them again and suddenly the woman, who he saw in his vision, waved to him. Of course Kagami couldn't wave back because then everyone would knew, he had something to do with the werewolves.

But at least Kagami wasn't completely dumb. He managed to earn her trust, instead of trying to kill her, and maybe causing some big problems. Akashi smiled. It would be an interesting scenario, when Aomine would finally discover his _"lover's"_ true identity.

"Here we are again! Suspicions?" Takama, sheriff and werewolf at the same time,  began direct. Kuroko raised his hand again, but of course no one noticed.

"Here!" Aomine shouted, pointing at the invisible boy.

"Oh, you again! Who is it this time?" Takama asked.

"Her." Kuroko pointed at the female werewolf. Akashi noticed how Takama's eyes widened for a second. He suppressed a victorious grin.

"Okay, and you? Do you want to sue someone too?" he asked her. She gritted her teeth and just chose a random villager, not being able to spot the little boy.

"Names?"

"Yamagi Tori," the woman answered.

"T-tachika Ishida," the sued villager stuttered.

"Who votes for Tachika-san? Don't you all think he looks suspicious?" Takama smiled, trying to get the people on his side.

 _Your plan won't succes_ , Akashi thought, as he heard the villagers around him mumbling. Only a few had raised their arms.

"We believe in what the invisible boy said!" one villager suddenly shouted and others were agreeing.

"Who wants Yamagi to die?" Takama asked, his face stern. Almost everyone voted. As Yamagi had to make her way to the gallows, she suddenly saw Kagami also having his hand up. She looked at him shocked.

"Traitor!" she began shouting, as the sling was placed around her neck, directly looking at the redhead.

"How could you betray us like that?! You're a disgrace for the werewolves, you monstrosity!!" Yamagi almost screamed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Kill him! He's a freak, that murders both villagers and werewolves!!" Yamagi gasped for air, because the sling was tightening.

"The one with the eyes–..."

And it was over.

Aomine, Akashi, Kagami and Kuroko didn't waste any time and got away as fast as possible.

"There is only one werewolf left now, right?" Aomine asked, after they inconspicuously had walked to their hut.

"Technically, yes," Akashi said.

 _But you both don't know that we have to fight against Kagami soon, too. The game's goal is to eliminate all werewolves after all..._ , he added in his thoughts.

"Kagami-kun, I want you to go on a walk with me," Kuroko suddenly said, his gaze drilling through the redhead.

"Can I come with you?" Aomine asked.

"No. You have to prepare dinner. Everyone has done it already except you," Kuroko denied.

"Ugh, fine," Aomine groaned and headed with Akashi inside their home.

"Through the forest?! Are you sure? It's dangerous!" Kagami said as Kuroko suggested to go for a walk there.

"I'm sure you're able to protect me, Kagami-kun," the blue haired shadow said, sending him a knowing look. The other sighed after a while.

"Fine, you won. What do you want to talk about?" Kagami asked as they entered the gloomy forest.

"I think you know that there are thrice as many victims since you're a werewolf," he answered blankly. Kagami looked away. He knew that he would feel guilty if he would look into Kuroko's eyes.

"I know... I was a glutton before..." he murmured.

"I'm sorry to say that, Kagami-kun, but you're not a glutton, you're a wolverine and it seems like you can't control your hunger!" Kuroko's voice got louder and Kagami flinched.

"I don't know if you realized it, but you're now the most dangerous threat for the village." His voice began shaking after that.

"But you're also the best friend I ever had and I don't want you to leave humanity behind. You're not a werewolf, Kagami-kun. As soon as we wake up, I'll get you a double cheeseburger, the ones from Maji, right? You said their food is your favorite." Kuroko suddenly spoke softly again.

"Kuroko..." Kagami was taken aback. He had never expected his little shadow to show so much emotions. He slowly approached him, wanting to ruffle his hair, or doing an other soothing gesture, but was suddenly slapped in the face by Kuroko, causing him to fall to the ground. Now Kagami was even more confused.

"I saw the victims from yesterday night! You have killed a child, Kagami-kun, didn't you? Please..." Now his whole body was shaking.

"Please tell me you have not killed a child! You would never do something like that, right?"

Kagami couldn't answer. He felt so guilty. He knew that Kuroko wanted to protect the villagers.

"Kagami-kun? Am I right??"

Silence.

"I'm sorry..." the redhead whispered after a while. Kuroko also sank to the ground.

"Why...?"

"This... this world isn't real, right? So the things I do here, the things I have to do here, aren't related to the ones in the real world, right?" he answered silently.

"If you're thinking like that, you're wrong. This world is real, or else we couldn't live in it. For the villagers our world is not real, so it's the same," Kuroko replied. Kagami didn't say anything in response.

"So please promise me to not kill children, and to hold back your hunger!" he demanded.

"I can't... I can't promise the second thing..." Kagami whispered.

"Why not??"

"Because I'm scared. If I won't eat enough, I'm scared that I'm still hungry when I'm with you and the others. It happened once when I lied next to Aomine. I don't want to have thoughts about him or someone else as food ever again..." he answered. Kuroko sighed, as he sat next to Kagami.

"I get what you're being afraid of. It's not easy, right?"

The redhead didn't have to respond to this question in order for his shadow to know the answer.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU: seer                           STATUS: alive**

**AOMINE DAIKI: ?                                       STATUS: alive**

**KAGAMI TAIGA: wild child/ werewolf       STATUS: alive**

**KISE RYOUTA: Cupid                                 STATUS: dead**

**KUROKO TETSUYA: little girl                     STATUS: alive**

**MIDORIMA SHINTARO: witch                     STATUS: dead**

**MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI: villager            STATUS: dead**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Round 4**

"Bakagami, why won't you eat anything?!" Aomine shouted angrily.

"Because it's from you!" Kagami snapped. The other looked hurt for a moment.

"S–sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." he apologized.

"I'm just not in the mood to eat something..." the redhead lied.

"If you say so..."

They went early to bed, wanting to quit this world as soon as possible. Kagami felt how Aomine was snuggling into him. Surprised he turned around, just to see that the blue haired idiot was already asleep. He couldn't help but smile.

The seer didn't wake up this night. 

He had found all the werewolves, his job was done. But who opened his eyes again was Kagami, stirred awake by his hunger. He carefully removed Aomine from himself, before going outside.

Kuroko also woke up, in contrary to the seer, he didn't know the last werewolf, so he had to search it. He just hoped, he wouldn't bump into a hungry Kagami because he hadn't said him, where he would head to this night.

Kuroko wanted to go in the east this time. It was the only section of the village where he hadn't been, so he wanted to check the area.

And he found the werewolf soon after entering the forest.

The beast wanted to go to a lonely house at the outside of the village. Kuroko followed it, but suddenly something unpredictable happened. The shadow had a Déjà Vu. He tripped in the dark and fell to the ground. As he heard the werewolf stop in its tracks, he knew it was over.

Kuroko shut his eyes tightly, hearing the footsteps approaching him.

"Ah, I've been searching you for quite a while, of course you had to be the _"little girl"_ after sueing two werewolves in a row... I'm sorry, but it looks like you won't survive this night."

The last thing Kuroko saw was that ugly fake smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Akashi and Kagami noticed Kuroko's absence, after Aomine went out to the river because they ran out of water.

"We have to-..."

"Don't say something like we have to search him, we know he's dead," Akashi cut Kagami off.

"No, we don't know that! Maybe he needs help!" Kagami protested.

"It was always like that! When someone was missing, they were dead!" Akashi replied.

"You can't be sure about that! I'll search him now!!"

"You're staying here!!" 

"Why?! Why are you always the one ordering the others around?! I can't stand it anymore!! Kuroko is our friend!" Kagami growled.

"I'm the most responsible of us, and I say we can't split up now!!" Akashi nearly shouted.

"Arrogant midget," he hissed.

"What did you say...?"

Normally Kagami would be scared of Akashi by now, but he was too angry.

"I said you're an arrogant midget, who doesn't have the courage to risk his life for his friends!!" he repeated loudly.

"I don't want to hear that from your bloodied mouth, you monster!!"

Kagami's eyes widened. How did he know...? Had he heard a conversation between him and Kuroko? He gritted his teeth.

"Akashi... you bastard..." he snarled.

"You're not allowed to talk to me like that. You're just a lower creature, that didn't know it is the cause of so many people crying, and shoveling graves for each other!! I just didn't kill you until now because you were our friend. But now I'm not so sure anymore... You seem like you have abandoned the last rest of your humanity by killing so many people!!"

Kagami stepped back, a hurt look was on his face. Akashi grabbed him by the collar.

"If you don't obey me now, we'll see how many people are going to vote for you later..." he hissed dangerously.

"You wouldn't..." 

"I would. And by the way, Daiki doesn't know, right? He doesn't know that the player you chose had died. Maybe I should warn him. I don't know if he's still going to wrap his arms around you in his sleep, when he is aware of the things you do at night..."

Kagami's eyes widened in shock.

"No, Akashi, don't tell him!! Please!"

"I won't say a word if you obey me now. Tetsuya is dead, and nothing can change that. We'll go to the vote as soon as Aomine returns, and I also promise to not sue you," Akashi said, a winning smile already on his face. Kagami seemed to fight against himself a littler longer, until he gave in.

"Fine..." he hissed angrily.

"Then everything is settled," Akashi decided and just a second later Aomine came through the door with a water bucket. He looked around.

"Where's Tetsu?"

Akashi closed his eyes after he had walked towards Aomine and lied one hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Daiki. Taiga and I have found Tetsuya dead," he said in an apologizing voice.

"Oh... I see... Now it's just the three of us..." His shoulders slumped.

"I really thought he'd survive longer..." Aomine whispered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Kuroko was really surprised to wake up in their world again. And he was happy, when he saw the others were okay and not dead like he had originally thought.

"Tetsuuuu-kuuun!" Momoi squealed and hugged him tightly, almost killing him again.

"Kurokocchi! I could have bet that you would have lasted the longest because of your misdirection-ssu!" Kise said surprised.

"Well, I tripped again and got killed by the last werewolf," Kuroko explained blankly.

"So there's only one left? You're doing great!" Furihata praised them.

"There are actually two if you count Kagami-kun in," the shadow replied.

"What?! Kagami is a werewolf?" Kiyoshi asked unbelieving.

"The wild child, to be precise. But the player he chose died very early. It was you, Kise-kun."

"Really?? Me-ssu?"

"Apparently yes. It was just really bad that you were gone so fast because it's everything but easy to deal with Kagami-kun as a werewolf."

"Why? Did he try to eat you?" Murasakibara asked bored.

"That wasn't the case, but please imagine Kagami-kun at Maji Burger. How many burgers does he have on his tray?" Kuroko looked at the others.

"Seventeen at least!! He's a black hole!" Hyūga shouted.

"Now please imagine Kagami-kun eating humans instead of burgers," the blue haired boy demanded.

"Oh..."

"The chances of surviving in this village aren't really high, right?" Kasamatsu sighed.

"I'm afraid not."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takama.

He was Akashi's target. Today, he would sue the sheriff and hope to win the debate.

"Hey, people! Aren't we happy? Yesterday we managed to hang another werewolf. Let's do the same again!" the sheriff said, grinning at everyone. Akashi smiled. They definitely would do the same again. He raised his arm.

"Yes?"

"You. I want to sue you," Akashi said calmly and noticed how Kagami breathed out in relief. That idiot had really thought that Akashi would sue him instead. But he wouldn't have done that anyway, he just wanted to threaten the redhead.

 Takama meanwhile looked a little shocked.

"Oh, interesting, what made you think I'm a werewolf...?" he then smiled.

"I know it," Akashi responded, his voice intense.

"If you say so... But I have the right to sue someone, too. Let me see... I think I choose you, then."

"Tch." Of course that had to happen. Takama wouldn't give up so easily.

"Does everyone remember the werewolf from yesterday?" the sheriff shouted towards the crowd as both of them stood on the podium.

"Its last words were "the one with the eyes..." Now look at him! Aren't his eyes kind of odd? He's really suspicious... What if he just wants me to die because I'm such a good sheriff? I mean, under my directions we already killed two werewolves!"

Akashi cursed inwardly. He hadn't thought about the female werewolf saying something about eyes. She meant Kagami for sure, his eyes also had an unique color, but Akashi's eyes were another thing. His were way more intimidating and for now, they're his downfall.

"So? How about you vote now? It's your decision!" Takama shouted.

"Who wants to see me at the gallows?" he asked with a victorious smile already on his face. His smile widened, as just a few hands were raised. Akashi spotted Aomine and Kagami looking desperately and trying to convince the villagers to vote for Takama. But they failed. At least they believed in him. Akashi was a little surprised because he knew that he had hurt Kagami with his words earlier. He definitely had to excuse himself when he sees him again.

"And next... Who votes for our scary midget here?" About forty hands immediately flew up.

"Oh well, that happens, Midget-kun... I would like to say sorry, but after trying to put the blame on me like that, I can't..." he sighed dramatically.

"I hope you haven't had much friends here..." Takama added as he walked with Akashi to the gallows.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU: seer                           STATUS: dead**

**AOMINE DAIKI: ?                                       STATUS: alive**

**KAGAMI TAIGA: wild child/ werewolf       STATUS: alive**

**KISE RYOUTA: Cupid                                 STATUS: dead**

**KUROKO TETSUYA: little girl                     STATUS: dead**

**MIDORIMA SHINTARO: witch                     STATUS: dead**

**MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI: villager            STATUS: dead**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Round 5**

"Shit, now it's just the two of us, right?" Aomine said, his voice still shaking a little.

"Yeah..." Kagami sat down next to him, folding his hands in his lap. It had been really scary to watch Akashi getting hanged. He didn't struggle at all. He had accepted his fate. There was even a little smile on his lips as he stopped breathing.

 He remembered how the village was in turmoil, when the old woman stated that Akashi wasn't a werewolf.

"We won't leave each other alone in this cursed world, right?" Aomine asked and Kagami nodded.

"I'm glad... So we just have to kill that Takama guy and we're done here..."

Although there was no one who reminded them of the rules and five other empty beds, the two slept in their shared one without another word. No one wanted to admit that they were scared alone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could that happen? Aomine and Kagami alone in this game?! You know that they're both stupid as hell! That isn't going to take a good ending..." Riko shouted, as Akashi explained to her that his plan had failed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll figure something out, even if they're dumb," Momoi said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Maybe they'll find a solution..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine woke up by the sounds of rustling bed sheets and feet tapping on the wooden floor. Why was Kagami awake at this time? Did he want to go outside? Wasn't that too dangerous?!

"Kagami!" Aomine said as the other was about to open the door. The redhead looked at him wide-eyed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I can't explain, I'll be back in a few hours..." Kagami responded, avoiding eye contact.

"Why...? Oi, Kagami, don't run away!" Aomine shouted as Kagami suddenly exited the house and ran into the dark.

"Shit," he cursed. What if something would happen to him? He had to follow him! Aomine stood up and went after the other.

Kagami was fast. Really fast. Being a werewolf had one advantage, you could run like cheetah. He used his speed to get away from Aomine, not wanting him to find out why he was outside at nights. He was scared that the navy haired boy would think about him like Akashi did, and Kagami wasn't going to let that happen.

Where the hell was this Bakagami?! Aomine couldn't see him anywhere. Was he really this fast? Or was he just hiding? Why did he run away in the first place?!

"Stupid idiot... Oi, Kagami, where are you?" he shouted into the dark. No response. Aomine sighed. Why was Kagami outside? It couldn't have to do something with his role. The redhead was the wild child, a villager, so he doesn't have to go out during nights, right? Aomine tried to remember the rules, but then he realized he hadn't been listening to Kuroko.

Suddenly he heard someone walking towards him.

"Ah, there you are, baka. I was almost worried about y–..." Even in the faint moonlight he recognized that the person in front of him wasn't Kagami. 

Kagami suddenly stopped in his tracks as he heard a loud pained scream. Shit! Had Aomine been following him?? That idiot! Takama was definitely around here. And it seemed like he found Aomine...

The redhead instantly returned and ran in the direction where the scream came from, knowing that Aomine had no chance against a werewolf.

It seemed like he had to fight Takama himself. Kagami hissed as his body changed into the one of a werewolf. As he finally reached the two, he saw that it wasn't too late, yet. 

Aomine lied on the ground, holding his bleeding waist, trying to kick Takama who was slowly approaching him. Suddenly he was tackled by Kagami, who lunged himself at the sheriff. Both tried to hurt the other, but in the end Takama won. Kagami was still inexperienced in fighting like a werewolf, and was slashed in the back by his enemy after a while. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Kagami!" Aomine shouted and the redhead looked at him. The navy haired boy suddenly flinched. Kagami had the same fangs and claws as Takama. Was he also a werewolf?! He suddenly remembered. The wild child would transform if the player they chose died! So that had to mean...

"How pitiable! Looks like he couldn't save you, Blueberry-kun... Or perhaps..." Takama grinned at him slyly.

"He doesn't want to save you and just came here to fight with me about your flesh... He's a werewolf after all, you can't be on the same team..."

"Shut the fuck up and stop calling me like that, stupid dog!!" Aomine shouted angrily and gritted his teeth in pain, as his shouting caused his wound to bleed stronger. He knew that Kagami was here to save him, right??

"What was that...?!" The sheriff was about to attack Aomine again, but Kagami managed to grab his leg in the right moment, causing him to fall.

"Aomine, we have to get away!!" the redhead shouted, trying to stand up, but failing. His back hurt like hell and he noticed that the other had lost too much blood.

"Where do you think you can go without me??" Takama stood up fastly and pulled his claws through Aomine's flesh once again. The navy haired boy screamed and Kagami couldn't stand seeing Aomine like this anymore.

"Kagami..." he coughed.

"I am going to die, but–..."

"No! No, you're not!! Please don't leave me alone!!" Kagami shouted desperately.

"Aww, how cute. When are you guys done?" Takama cued sarcastically. Aomine cleared his throat.

"But this bastard forgot something! I'm the fucking hunter, so I'll take you with me to death!!"

Takama's eyes widened as a rifle suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Aomine's hands.

"No..." he said, too shocked to move away.

"See you in hell!" Aomine shouted and in the same moment he operated the trigger, shooting a silver bullet right through his forehead. The werewolf's eyes instantly turned backwards as he hit, with his back first, the ground.

He was dead immediately.

"Aomine!" Kagami had managed to crawl over to his friend, who was suddenly coughing blood.

"I was cool, right?" he smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, you were really cool, but we have to take care of your wounds first!" the redhead shouted. Aomine's smile didn't waver.

"Nah, it's too late... Just let it be."

"But–..."

"Don't worry. We have won the game, right? So there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Maybe you're right, but I'll come after you. We're the couple after all," Kagami smiled and Aomine blushed.

 _Ah, that smile_ , he thought, he had finally seen it again. Although the redhead's teeth were a lot more sharper than usual, it still had the same effect.

"Can you... hold my hand until it's over?" Aomine asked, his voice raspy.

"Sure," Kagami agreed in a low voice and his fingers went back to normal as he touched the others hand.

"Is there something else I can do?" he whispered.

"Please smile again. I want to see it once more," he answered, his voice cracking. He felt warm as he saw that special smile again, this time in Kagami's human form. Then he closed his eyes and his breathing became calmer. Aomine looked like he was sleeping.

"Hey, Daiki, look, the sun rises. The night is over. The last werewolf died, so there was no reason for the darkness to remain." Kagami squeezed his hand, just to notice that it was hanging limply in his own.

"Daiki?" He looked at his face. The other wasn't breathing anymore, but there was a light smile on his face. A tear escaped Kagami's eyes.

He watched the faint sun rays reaching Aomine's face when he felt his own heart slowing down. He lied down next to Aomine on the soft grass and closed his eyes before his heart stopped beating.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud cheers filled the room as Aomine and Kagami opened their eyes in the same moment, their hands intertwined.

"Our couple finally woke up!" Momoi cried in joy and hugged them both. Aomine instantly took his hand away from embarrassment.

"What happened after my death?" Akashi wanted to know first.

"Well, of course we killed that bastard!" Aomine shouted grinning.

"I killed him to be precise. I was the super cool hunter after all!"

"Oi, Murasakibara! Where are all the sweets?!" Kagami shouted.

"Hah? What sweets, I had to wait so long for everyone to wake up, I was bored, so I ate everything in the house," he answered, looking yearningly at the empty candy bowls.

"You..." Kagami growled, emitting a dangerous aura.

"Murasakibara-kun, you should probably hide, Kagami-kun may eat you," Kuroko warned him expressionless.

"Hell yeah, he's right, I haven't eaten last night!" the redhead agreed angrily.

"Ah, I forgot something." Hyūga suddenly pushed up his glasses, then hit Kagami with all his might.

"Ouch!! What the hell was that for??" He held his burning cheek.

"For your scary grin during the game! It freaked me out!" Hyūga explained loudly.

"I'm sorry..." the other pouted.

"Kagamicchi, have you really eaten humans??" Kise looked at him in horror.

"I had to," he confirmed innocently.

"Wasn't that kind of... gross? I mean with all the blood and everything..." Kiyoshi gulped.

"Actually," Kagami said looking into the round, "it was very delicious."

"Don't say that with your angelic smile! It's unsettling!!" Hyūga shouted.

"Kagami-kun, you don't have to be creepy anymore. Everyone, please get him lots of burgers, in order to prevent him from eating us."

Izuki suddenly gasped, then he pulled out his notebook.

"Kagami eats meat... Kagameat!! Kita kore!!"

"Izuki, damare."

Takao fell from the chair, laughing hardly.

"This conversation was kind of unnecessary, nanodayo," Midorima stated.

"What do you say, Tetsu? What are we going to do with this cursed game?"

"I don't know. I should probably return it to the old lady, who gave it to me." Kuroko scrunched his eyebrows.

"If I'm remembering right, she exactly looks like the woman we met in the game. The one who was suddenly behind us after we have found Kise's corpse, you know?"

"What?! And you're telling us that _now?!_ That's important information!" Riko shouted angrily.

"I'm really sorry, but I wasn't sure about it," Kuroko said in an excusing manner.

"I wanna go home. Here's no food anymore..." Murasakibara grumbled, causing Kagami to hiss.

"Well, it's very late. We should probably stay over," Akashi suggested.

"If Aka-chin says so..."

And so it should be, though no one wanted to hear Kagami's opinion. It somehow wasn't his own apartment anymore.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, you seriously don't have to do that anymore."

"Nooo, Tetsu-kun, I wanted to take a picture!" Momoi squealed and quickly took her phone out, before Aomine and Kagami could move away.

"What the fuck?!" Aomine screamed as he opened his eyes and found himself lying next to Kagami, or rather with Kagami, on his futon.

"Ouch. My ear!" the redhead complained.

"Pffft, you guys really are something!" Takao laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Shut up!" Kagami and Aomine both shouted at the same time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Kuroko, are you sure that you met the old woman here?" Midorima asked as he looked around, trying to spot someone in the dark alley.

"Yes. It was definitely here," Kuroko confirmed, also looking around.

"She's not here, we better burn that stupid game than giving it back to her..." Aomine yawned.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so happy about that..." 

The same woman they met in the werewolf game suddenly stood behind them again.

"Good morning." Kuroko bowed.

"I thought you maybe want to have it back," he said while he handed her the card game.

"Oh, so you really won! And you also returned it to me, thank you very much," she laughed.

"What would have happened if we hadn't won?" Akashi wanted to know.

"Mmh, I don't really know about that, but definitely nothing good. Well, you defeated the game, so it doesn't matter. More importantly, all of you managed to save my village."

"Your village-ssu?? So you're..."

"Yeah, you're right, my original home is Miller's Hollow, and I came to this world to find someone who could save it from the werewolves."

"How did you come to this world?" Midorima asked. The woman just chuckled.

"Some things are better if they stay unexplained." She suddenly sighed.

"But I really didn't expect that much villagers to die. I hope you're sorry, wild child..." She glared at Kagami, who instantly bowed in excuse.

"Y-yes, I'm really sorry! It's not going to happen again!" he stammered.

"We can be sure about that... Fine, fine, raise your head, I'll forgive you. The village will recover." The woman smiled again.

"I still have one question," Akashi said, looking serious.

"Whatever it is, spit it out, young man."

"Why was it just us being in Miller's Hollow? Why not the others who also participated in the game?"

"You can blame your hair colors!"

"What?!? Seriously?!?!"

She laughed loudly at their reactions.

"No, of course not. Every special role and one random villager from the round is picked, so it was just a coincidence."

Everyone sighed.

"I'll go now. Maybe we'll see each other again someday! And I thank you again for saving my home."

And as fast as she appeared, she was also gone.

"What a mysterious person..." Kagami said, still confused.

"You're right, Kagami-kun, but I think it's over now," Kuroko agreed.

"By the way, who wants to play basketball?"

"In November?!"

"Well, uhm, I managed to steal the gym keys..."

"Nice job, Tetsu!"

"Riko is going to kill us..."

 

 

"Come on, we somehow have to recover from all that creepy shit!"

"Aomine-kun is right. 

Let's play." 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU: seer                           STATUS: dead**

**AOMINE DAIKI: hunter                              STATUS: dead**

**KAGAMI TAIGA: wild child/ werewolf       STATUS: dead**

**KISE RYOUTA: Cupid                                 STATUS: dead**

**KUROKO TETSUYA: little girl                     STATUS: dead**

**MIDORIMA SHINTARO: witch                     STATUS: dead**

**MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI: villager           STATUS: dead**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is first angry, then shy. Aomine is tired. Kuroko is a sneaky bastard.  
> Nothing more should be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, so I decided to write an extra chapter about the relationship of our idiots! Hope you like it ;)  
> (Sorry it took me so long... ^^°)  
> PS: There is the possibility that a few mistakes are sneaking around because I'm way too lazy to look through everything again, gomenasai!

Kagami sighed.                                                  _Finally._  Finally everyone had left his apartment. Himuro, Takao, Kasamatsu and his teammates were already gone in the morning, but after playing basketball, the generation of ~~miracles~~ idiots, including Momoi because she did not want to let Aomine alone; he often got lost when not in the area around his home, had decided to stay a little longer till evening. Though their game had been exhausting, Kagami was still a little angry that no one helped him cleaning the house. 

He sighed again. Well, he could also do this tomorrow. For now he would go to bed and won't stay up until afternoon. He definitely had to sleep and forget everything that had happened in the game. He shuddered. It was relieving to eat normal stuff again, though he could never forget the taste of–...

 _No! Don't think about it,_ he quickly thought of something else and suddenly remembered the end of the game where he had called Aomine by his given name. Kagami blushed from embarrassment, and blamed his emotionally wracked state for that moment. But there had been a warm feeling in his chest when Aomine had asked him to smile and hold his hand. Kagami even liked it to wake up in the other's embrace, he had felt so safe...

The redhead shook his head. This was not helping him, either. A little sleep would definitely help now to get rid of his thoughts. Aomine was nothing more than a rival, right? As he wanted to change his clothes, the doorbell suddenly rang. Kagami froze. Who the hell dared it to disturb him at that time, after everything he had to go through, for example practically babysitting the generation of  ~~miracles~~ morons?! A tick appeared on his forehead when the idiot in front of his door kept ringing like there was no tomorrow. For a short moment, Kagami considered eating like a werewolf again, but he managed to keep his morality as he stomped towards the door.

"What the actual fuck, man?!" he roared before even looking at the intruder's face. His eyes went wide as he finally recognized Aomine standing in front of him, looking bored as ever, now a little angry because he was being yelled at.

"Calm down, Bakagami, I just forgot my jacket here," he scowled, shoving Kagami away to enter the apartment.

"And you just noticed that  _now..._ " the redhead growled, not bothering to close the door.

"Had other things in my head, and would you please shut up now? You're kinda annoying..." Kagami was instantly reminded why he could not stand him at all.

"Now get your fucking jacket and leave," he hissed, following Aomine inside the living room while glaring at him.

"Or what? You gonna eat me or something if I'm not fast enough?" he yawned and looked around searchingly. Kagami stiffened at those words, surprising the other who had expected an insult.

"That's not funny," the redhead said while looking at him sternly.

"Why not? It's a game, so it has to be funny," Aomine replied, wanting to provoke him.

"How can you call that a game?! It was torture!" Kagami shouted angrily.

"Aww, you're getting furious, should I run now? Or do I have to fear about being sliced into little pieces? That was your favorite hobby, right?" he teased him, enjoying the situation too much for Kagami's liking.

"Aomine, you bastard!" He grabbed him by the collar violently, pulling him closer. Aomine just grinned at him spitefully.

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me it wasn't at least a little fun to be the werewolf. You could do everything without harming someone in the real world. And I heard from Tetsu that you did really well in laying a human devouring beast. Even those fangs were fitting you..." His grin suddenly wavered as a punch was thrown at his face, causing him to stumble backwards, tripping on the ground and falling, taking Kagami with him. The redhead still had his collar in a death grip, keeping the control of the situation.

"You don't know what you're talking about!!" he shouted rather desperately, dealing with Aomine's struggling.

"You don't know what it looks like! You don't know what it feels like! It's everything but  _funny!_ Every time I close my eyes I have to go through everything again, it's hell! So shut the fuck up!!" Kagami was beyond angriness. He had the urge to punch the lights out of Aomine and then he would...      The navy haired teen didn't seem to have enough, yet.

"Should I feel sorry for you now? I would've never thought that it has been so traumatic for you. But I'm not dumb, I could also count the corpses the next morning. You've definitely enjoyed being a werewolf, so stop denying it. Why haven't you stayed in this world? At least I wouldn't have to see your stupid face again..."

Hate. That was everything Kagami felt at the moment. Why was Aomine like this?! Why did he have to say all those things?! Did he really enjoy torturing him so much? He had been a completely different person back in the game... He had cared for him, he even had followed him in that particular night. Maybe they had been friends, maybe something more. Perhaps it was really just the Cupid's fault they'd been like this, though Kagami had liked it. But now, lying in front of him was just Aomine, his rival, the person he hated the most. And his last words definitely crossed the limits.

"Why, you..." he snarled in a deep voice, hovering over Aomine threateningly. The other suddenly began to struggle harder, but Kagami grabbed his arms tightly, and Aomine feared he would tear them out of his body. It was not like the redhead hadn't done those things before...                                                      He suddenly began to panic. Aomine knew that he went too far with what he had said, and can't help but remember  _how_ the night's victims looked like after they were brutally killed.

"L-let go... Let the fuck go of me!!" Aomine shouted, trying to kick Kagami away. He definitely shouldn't have made these "jokes", but it was too late now. The look in Kagami's eyes was one he had never seen before. What if there was still something from the game's rules inside him? Something that made him want to eat humans again?          Aomine stiffened as he felt the redhead's gaze drilling through him and the grin that formed on his face. This definitely wasn't one of his beautiful smiles...

"I said let go, you monster!" he almost yelled in despair, squinting his eyes together. Aomine waited. He waited for the pain to come, but was only more surprised when he felt the pressure on his arms loosening. He charily opened his eyes, and was confused to see Kagami sitting a few meters away from him, leaning his back against the wall.

"Ka...gami...?" he asked warily. The redhead was not looking at him. Instead he had his head on his knees, curled up like he wanted to be as small as possible. The look in his eyes was pained and he didn't seem to be aggressive anymore.

"Why...? Why are you like this? Why are you saying those things? You were an entirely different person not long ago, so just tell me why..." Kagami whispered, his voice cracking. Aomine felt guilty. He didn't know himself why he acted like this, especially now after he and Kagami had gotten so close.

Maybe he was scared. Scared of the fact that he had began liking him suddenly, or scared because of the things that had happened to the redhead in the game, causing him to do something he would have never done in the real world. People were different when they're frightened by something, and so was Aomine, but now, seeing Kagami so glum and broken left him feeling guilty.

"I... I don't know..." he finally answered, knowing that his response would not satisfy the other. So Aomine stood up slowly and walked over to him, sitting down just a few inches away.

"I'm sorry... I was just... stupid..." he tried apologizing, causing Kagami to look at him wide-eyed, then relaxing a little.

"I was only wondering... if you forgot everything, especially the end..." he mumbled, his voice getting quieter.

"How could I? I was just very confused after we woke up, that's all. I mean, we hated each other and suddenly were supposed to be a couple... You even called me by my given name in the last round..." Aomine blushed and Kagami flinched.

"What?! You've heard that?" A heavy blush was also covering his face by now.

"Y-yeah, but I guess it was just the moment. I haven't been better after all, wanting you to smile the whole time..." The taller one looked away embarrassed.

"D-did you like it? The moment?" Kagami asked after while, finally turning towards him before wanting to slap himself because of his awkward question. Aomine thought for a moment, clueless about what to answer. When nothing was said, Kagami pulled his knees up again, hiding his head between them. Shit, was Aomine making him sad again?

"I... I liked it!" he then shouted, surprising the other.

"I liked everything about it, your smile, the way you've hold my hand and how youvey been so concerned about my wounds!"

"Y-you don't have to be that precise!" the redhead shouted embarrassed.

"But you wanted me to say it! And I mean it! I'm sorry for earlier and I know it wasn't your fault what has happened," Aomine replied. Suddenly a hand was placed on his forehead.

"Are you sick? You already said sorry two times within ten minutes. That has to be a miracle," Kagami just said, not pulling his hand away.

"I-idiot! I was just being nice, and that miracle joke sucks by the way!" Aomine growled, slapping the hand away, but he could not get rid of the warm feeling in his chest. It somehow urged him to get closer to Kagami, he wanted to snuggle up to him like he had done before unconsciously. But he had to keep himself together, they were not in the game anymore. They couldn't say something like "it's the Cupid's fault." Aomine cleared his throat.

"Well, that took longer than I thought... I think it's better if I leave now. See you around, Taiga!" He stood up and picked up his jacket, which he had found on the ground. When the redhead didn't respond, Aomine turned towards him confused, just to find him blushing again. Hell, Kagami was too cute with his split eyebrows and red cheeks that fitted his hair color...                                            _Okay brain, stop it,_ he interrupted his thoughts.

"You... Since when are you calling me Taiga?" Kagami finally responded. Aomine just grinned his signature grin.

"Since now! It's payback for you calling me Daiki, now I'll call you Taiga. It's a challenge!" That was the perfect bait for the redhead.

"So whoever calls the other by his family name loses?"

"I see you're a fast one! It's just a proof that you're my true rival! But the one who wins is going to be me of course..." Aomine slung an arm around his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that,  _Dai-chan..._ " Kagami grinned back teasingly.

"O-oi, we said only given names! If you start calling me Dai-chan, what is completely uncool by the way, I would have to call you Tai-chan and that's hella confusing!" he stuttered and the redhead laughed.

"Fine, fine, now get out, I want to sleep," he smiled, shoving him towards the door that was still open.

"How mean, Taiga... We didn't even settle what the loser has to do when he, well, lost!"

"Let's just say the winner can decide," Kagami suggested and Aomine agreed before waving to him and making his way out.

"It's dark, so don't get lost, Aomine!" the redhead mocked him as he was about to close the door.

"Oh... shit," he suddenly realized his fatal mistake. The opened again completely and a grinning Aomine stood in front of him.

"Well, well, that was a quick challenge..."        Kagami gulped. He just wasn't good in things like that.

"Now I could say you have to buy me at least fifteen burgers from Maji, buuuut I'm sometimes in the mood to be a nice person, so I just want a hug from you!" Aomine flashed him an innocent smile, (Kagami didn't know he was capable of that) and extended his arms.

"A... a hug?!" Kagami said bewildered, trying to suppress his instant nosebleed because shit, his rival could be so cute if he wanted to.

"Yeah! Don't say you don't want to hug the great Aomine Daiki?" he answered smugly, but his smile was as pure as before.

"I-if you insist..." The redhead grunted and approached him with red cheeks. Of course the other just wanted to see him embarrassed, that had to be the reason. He knew it was Aomine's favorite hobby (after basketball) to tease him.                                    A second later he was embraced by his strong arms, being pressed against his chest. Kagami shyly hugged back. He wouldn't let Aomine win this.

"Ah, that was what I needed..." the navy haired boy sighed after a while, letting him go.

"It's so cold in here and you're so warm. Is your body temperature around fifty degree or something like that?" Aomine teased him.

"Not possible, stupid..." the redhead muttered flushed.

"See you soon, Taiga! I'm giving you a second chance with the challenge..." were his last words before he left the apartment, leaving Kagami blushing.

* * *

Kagami yawned and looked at his watch. 9:30 PM. He growled. He wanted to go to bed half an hour ago. Stupid Aomine...                    Aomine. Though the beginning of their conversation hadn't been pleasing at all, he was somehow happy that the idiot had showed up. Especially the hug was a thing to remember...

 _Now don't lose your head, Taiga! He just wanted to annoy you with it. The game and the whole Cupid thing is over,_ he scolded himself before finally climbing inside his bed. 

Only to be fast awake a few minutes later again because...

HIS FUCKING DOORBELL WOULD'NT STOP RINGING!

He sweated if it was Aomine again, saying he forgot his keys or something similar, Kagami was going to murder him for real. And he had been right. As soon as he opened the door, a freezing Aomine stepped inside, shivering.

"What the hell, Ao-... Daiki!" Kagami just growled and this time closed the door behind him. It was really cold outside.

"T-t-t-taigaaa! Show me the way to the heater!" The redhead just sighed.

"And? Was it just the cold that brought you back?" he wanted to know after he had given Aomine a blanket and they sat down in his bedroom in front of the heater.

"Nah, I missed my bus. Now I've to wait thirty-five minutes. So I thought I could also come back and wait in a warm apartment," he answered, wrapping the blanket tighter around him. He just wished Kagami could warm him again... The redhead just sighed.

"You're so stupid..."

"We already figured that... I'm going to take a nap till I have to go, it's so comfortable here. Wake me up in twenty minutes or so," Aomine yawned before closing his eyes.

"Oi! You can't just fall asleep so easily!" Kagami shouted, causing the other to grumble something like "shut up, you're noisy." The redhead sighed once more. It was not easy with this Aho.

"Do you want something to drink? Maybe a tea that warms you up?" he asked, only to receive another grunt. He didn't know what answer that was, but he could also make tea for himself. At least it would help him to release his stress a little. As Kagami was about to stand up, he was grabbed by the arm.

"Stay," Aomine murmured tired, "if you leave the room, the temperature is going to drop again."

"You just made that up..." the redhead mumbled back, trying to get out of the other's grip, but failing. And like it wasn't enough to have a clingy Aomine hanging on his arm, the idiot pulled Kagami more towards him and lied his head on his shoulder. The redhead tensed. Aomine was definitely in a very sleepy state.

"Ah, that's better. You're warmer than the blanket. You always were, mostly during nights where we had to share that stupid bed..." he muttered. A heavy blush krept on Kagami's face. Since when was his rival so  _fucking cute?!_

"I haven't meant it like that, really..." Aomine whispered, his voice drifting slowly off.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the other asked confused.

"When I... you know, called you a monster. I just had been insecure about what to think of you, you know that, right, Taiga?"                    Kagami closed his eyes.

"Yeah, sure... Daiki. It's not a big deal, we've already settled that," he responded, a light smile covering his face.

"I'm glad..." he heard Aomine barely whisper before the navy haired boy snuggled into him, nuzzling his face at his neck. Kagami couldn't help, but to caress his hair. It was soft.

 _What am I even doing?,_ he thought but didn't stop.

"Hey, uhm, Aomine–... ah shit, I lost again..." he laughed, only to realize that the other was really asleep now. He chuckled.

"Good thing you didn't get to hear that, Daiki. I would have jumped you after the second hug," he added silently. Kagami was also very tired. It would be a could thing to just close his eyes, lying an arm around Aomine's body, which apparently had the ability to cool down quickly when it wasn't being warmed.              Sleep. He wanted to sleep and stay like this forev–... twenty minutes?!

 _Fuck, he is going to kill me if he misses the next bus too!_ Kagami was immediately awake again, shaking Aomine carefully.

"Ao- Daiki! Your bus! You only have ten minutes now!" The other didn't open his eyes and just slapped his hands away.

"No, mommy, please! I don't wanna go to school, yet. Just five more minutes..." he mumbled, confusing Kagami.

"Oi, Aho! I'm not your  _mommy,_ that would be gross! But you're going to be too late!" the redhead shouted angrily, managing to wake the sleepyhead up with his rather loud voice. Aomine blinked a few times. 

"Huh? Kagami? What's up?" he yawned and glared at him for being pulled out of his sleep.

"Your bus! Hurry up now!" the other growled, trying to pull him up.

"Hah?! Do I look like I care?! It's way too comfortable here, I'm definitely not going to go away," he grunted, adding a "though my back hurts a little from sitting all the time..." Kagami was only more bewildered.

"So you're not leaving...?"

"Too lazy... gonna stay here." Aomine stood up, leaning against the wall.

"And what if I don't want you to? You originally just wanted to get your jacket..." Kagami rejected in a teasing manner. That just caused Aomine to grin sheepishly and to walk over to him, slinging an arm around his schoulder like he had done so many times before.

"Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you're against me staying over here... I know you want it..." he whispered in his ear and Kagami felt now the blush came back with full force.

"A-and your parents? Aren't they concerned because it's already so late?"

"Nah, they're not at home and I don't like it to be alone..." he answered.

"Is that so..." the redhead mumbled. Aomine stretched himself.

"Well, I'm going to sleep in your bed. I don't have problems with you joining me as long as you keep me warm," he grinned.

"Oi! It's still my bed! Just sleep on the couch if you want to stay over so badly!" Kagami replied.

"Nooo, Taiga, don't be mean..." Aomine pouted and Kagami had no choice but to give in. 

"Fine, but if you're doing something weird, I'll hit you..." he groaned and Aomine laughed.

"You said that once!" he reminded him while taking off his clothes. Kagami had to look away fastly.

"Hey, why are you taking off your shirt too?! I thought you were cold!"

"I just thought you maybe want to look at me..." Aomine grinned dirtily.

"If you want to sleep on the couch, go on like this," the redhead deadpanned.

"Fine, fine, I'm keeping it on," the other sighed before climbing into the bed. It was way too small for the two of them. Kagami hesitated a little, but didn't want to back off, so he lied down next to Aomine, back against back.

"Hey," the navy haired teen said after a while.

"You have to warm me up!" Kagami could hear that the idiot was pouring again. Was he always so cute at these times??

"Shut up, I wanna sleep," he just grumbled.

"Taiga, pleeeeeaaaase!"

"Since when is the word  _please_ in your vocabulary?!" Kagami wondered, but he couldn't resist that voice and sighed.

"Will you do it now? I'm freezing to death!" he said, exaggerating.

"Okay, okay, but you're dead for real if you tell the others, it's already awkward as hell!" the redhead gave in again.

"I'm not that stupid! Do you think I'd be pleased about them thinking we're a couple?!"

"I wouldn't be, either. Besides you're not even gay..." he responded, sighing into the dark.

"Right...? Daiki?"

"Icecubes can't talk," Aomine said in a monotone voice. Kagami groaned.

"Fine... Here you go," he huffed as he hugged him from behind, spooning the idiot.

"Finally..." Aomine sighed.

"And now sleep, it's really awkward," the redhead grumbled.

"Why? We're both guys, so relax a little!"

 _It's exactly that what makes it awkward...,_ Kagami thought, being silent for a while.

"I won," he suddenly stated stated after a moment.

"What exactly are you talking about?!" Aomine immediately growled.

"You called me Kagami earlier, so you've lost this round," he explained proudly.

"Bullshit, I called you Taiga all the time!" Aomine replied.

"Tch. You just can't lose..."

"As if! But fine, you can decide what I have to do, just so you shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah, you only don't want to accept my win... But okay, I'll think about something for you," Kagami chuckled, hugging Aomine tighter. The other grumbled, able to hide his blush in the darkness.

"Now go to sleep, you're annoying again..."

"Sure, sure," the redhead yawned, speaking the last words before both of them fell asleep smiling.

* * *

 

Aomine woke up, panting heavily. Shit, he hadn't had such a realistic nightmare in a while. What caused him to dream something like this?! He noticed two arms being wrapped around his body. He flinched and freed himself from the embrace, still affected from the dream.

Aomine turned around quickly, just to face a peacefully sleeping Kagami. He immediately backed off and slapped himself to make sure he was really awake. He sighed as the relieving pain came. But he couldn't close his eyes again, he didn't want to see pictures of his nightmare.

During the dream he had found himself on the ground with a stinging pain in his waist. It had been the end of the game where he managed to kill Takama with the help of Kagami. But this time it hadn't been like this. He could still remember Takama's words as he'd he'd said:

" _How pitiable! Looks like he couldn't save you... Or perhaps..._

_He doesn't want to save you and just came here to fight with me about your flesh... He's a werewolf after all, you can't be on the same team..."_

Of course Kagami had tried to save him and Takama had just wanted to make him insecure, but some of his words stuck still in his mind. So his nightmare was a bad version of it, where Takama's words had come true.

Aomine shuddered again as he remembered the look on Kagami's face, which was exactly the same one that had caused him to panic earlier during their fight. And then the dream had exploded with his greatest fears. Takama and Kagami had suddenly teamed up on him, though he knew the redhead would never do something like this, and they had begun slicing them with their claws.

At some point Takama had suddenly gone and it just had been Kagami who ripped his body apart. And the worst thing was that Aomine couldn't die. The only thing he'd been capable of doing was looking down at himself, how he slowly looked more and more like one of the eaten corpses, or to look at Kagami, who had grinned at him all the time while stilling his hunger, craving for more flesh. And suddenly, thank God or whoever it was, he had woken up.

 _What are you even thinking about?! Everything's over, Kagami is just Kagami! It wasn't his fault and you should fucking calm down now!,_ he scolded himself while looking at his rival's sleeping face. There was no way he would be like the Kagami in his nightmare. Aomine looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. It was way too early for him to be awake. He groaned lowly. He was going to be really tired the next morning...

He crawled back into Kagami's arms again, enjoying the warm body embracing him. Though Aomine was straight, it somehow was impossible for him to dislike the redhead's touch. It was a strange feeling, but he liked it. It was something new, and new things were exciting. Aomine had to admit that he may like Kagami, but he'd never say that out loud. Where would his pride go? He closed his eyes again and hoped to sleep better this time. And to his surprise, he did.

"Aomine! Oi, Aomine, wake up! Wake the fuck up!! You're heavy, I can't breathe!" As much as Aomine would like it to be woken up by Kagami, he definitely didn't enjoy his shouting in the morning. He then realized he lied with his whole weight on top of him, surely about to crush the poor redhead. Instead of apologizing, because he already did that too many times yesterday, he just shouted back.

"Morning to you too, loser. Wrong name again by the way, so I want you to make me breakfast."

"Tch. Just be glad I let you stay here, idiot..." Kagami growled, about to stand up when Aomine hold him back.

"Need clothes..." he huffed, looking away embarrassed.

"Full sentence?" Kagami asked grinning.

"I need fucking clothes!" Aomine shouted annoyed.

"Something's missing," the redhead dared to tease him.

"Gimme fucking clothes, please!"

"We better work on that..." he laughed while searching something for the navy haired teen.

* * *

 

"Whoa, breakfast is good!" Aomine said with a full mouth, devouring one pancake after another.

"Oi, Taiga, didn't you hear me? I just complimented you!" he then grumbled when no answer came. Kagami was still a little distracted how good the other looked in his clothes. Though the shirt was slacking a little around his shoulders, it was only making him more handsome.

"Then I'm going to take your pancakes," Aomine shrugged after a while, stealing them from Kagami's plate.

"Stop that, idiot!" he immediately broke away from his rigid as his food was attacked.

Aomine wanted to leave half an hour later after they agreed with meeting up at Maji's tomorrow, maybe playing some basketball before burgers. 

"I'll return your clothes then, Taiga," he grinned with his stupid grin.

"It would be nice if you could wash them, but it's you, so there's no way you're going to do that," the redhead sighed.

"Well, I can also keep them. They do look nice, after all."

"Don't you dare..." he growled.

"At least the boxers..." Aomine grinned sheepishly, causing Kagami to blush.

"J-just leave!"

"Yup, I'm going to do that!" The navy haired boy was about to close the door when Kagami suddenly remembered something.

"Oi, Daiki, wait! Come back in!" he shouted.

"Missing me already?" Aomine laughed, doing as he was told.

"What's up?" he then wanted to know. Kagami swallowed. Should he really do it? Now?

"You, uhm, know you still have to do something I'd tell you..." he started.

"Yeah, what about it? You finally came to a solution?"

"Uh, yeah and... and it's okay if you don't want to, but..." Kagami began to stutter.

"Spit it out, Tiger!"

"I-I... want you to kiss me...!"

Silence. Both of them didn't move. It seemed like Aomine wasn't going to answer the way he stared at him in bewilderment.

"A-ah, I knew you don't want to, I'm sorry I requested something stupid like that..." Kagami quickly said, avoiding eye contact and about to go away from him. To his surprise, Aomine suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

"No! I lost that time, so I have to do it! It's just a kiss, nothing more, right? And I also wanted to try it after all the shit we went through!" he shouted.

"R-really?" Kagami's eyes widened on an instant.

"Hell, yeah, you look fucking kissable, even though you're a guy! And I mean we just try it, right? If we don't like it, we'll just shrug it off," Aomine answered blushing.

"S-sure, we just try it..." the redhead agreed. Silence. Again. And it was fucking awkward.

"Uhm..."

"Yes?" Aomine also didn't know how to start. He waited for Kagami to make the first move.

"Well, you...uh, y-you have to come closer..." he said, blushing madly.

"Like this?" Aomine approached the other till there were only a few inches of distance. The redhead squinted his eyes together tightly, waiting for the taller one to move. When nothing happened, he opened them confused. Aomine only laughed.

"You're too tense, stupid. Relax, it's just a kiss!" he tried to ease the situation, but was also as nervous as Kagami. It was the first time he would kiss a guy, and what matters more, he even liked that guy. Yet he wasn't sure how much. He placed his hand on Kagami's cheek awkwardly, causing the other to flinch away surprised.

"You don't know how to kiss, am I right?" Aomine suddenly asked and Kagami nodded while biting his lip. Those kisses Alex gave him were something entirely different. They even annoyed him. Why was he so tense now? It was just Aomine and him only trying something.

"How cute, I'll tell you what to do," Aomine teased him, taking both of his hands.

"Now close your eyes," he demanded in a soft voice. Kagami did as he was told, but he was still nervous. The other stroked his hands in an easing manner. How good Kagami couldn't see anything, or else he also could predict the nervousness in Aomine's face. He brought his face closer to Kagami's, looking at his lips.

 _I'm sure it's going to be a good kiss,_ he thought as he also closed his eyes and let his own lips connect with the redhead's.

He felt how Kagami tensed up even more, so Aomine intertwined their fingers, their hands the only distance between their bodies. All in all, Aomine was quite surprised that kissing those lips would be so perfect. It was amazing, the redhead's lips were a little chapped, but also soft at the same time, he couldn't prevent himself from moving his own lips a little. Not too much of course, he didn't want to scare Kagami away, knowing that he was still paralyzed from the touch. At some point he wondered if the redhead even liked it. Aomine wanted to end the kiss, but as he felt Kagami squeezing his hands lightly and his lips also beginning to move, he knew that the redhead enjoyed it as much as he did.

It was an innocent kiss. Just their hands and lips were touching, nothing more. It was the gentlest one Aomine ever experienced. He slightly smiled as he realized something so tender wasn't even fitting the two of them, but it was more than nice. They stayed like this for a while. The awkwardness had gone long ago.

"You know what?" Aomine whispered, caressing Kagami's cheek with his thumb.

"I think I'm going to stay a little longer. That okay, Taiga?" The other just nodded again, still a little overwhelmed, causing Aomine to squeal inside because, what the fuck, why was his rival so shy?

They went back inside and before the redhead could even say something, Aomine began to kiss him again, this time more passionate. They stumbled towards the couch, falling on it in the process. Aomine tried to enter Kagami's mouth with his tongue, but was denied quickly. Seemed like his tiger was a little too shy. He smiled again. Sinking his fingers into Kagami's hair, he moved his lips towards his neck, giving butterfly kisses all the way. The redhead hugged him, pressing his body closer to the other's.

Aomine thought about leaving a mark on Kagami's neck, but said one was going to punch him if he did so. It would be very awkward if someone saw it. He was surprised when Kagami suddenly also got active, pressing his lips determined against Aomine's, trying to gain more control.

From one moment to another, their kiss got more heated. Aomine liked Kagami's taste and how the redhead nibbled at his bottom lip, also trying to get more of him. He even opened his mouth this time, sliding his tongue inside Aomine's mouth and Aomine doing the same. The taller one moaned in a low voice, it got better and better until suddenly...

THE DOORBELL RANG!

Both of them froze, Kagami cursing under his breath while trying to get the blush out of his face. Aomine groaned. Who dared to destroy this perfect moment?! 

"Let's just pretend we're not here," he suggested but the other shook his head. 

"Kuroko wanted to come over to help me study. Argh, I forgot it," Kagami groaned, still flushed.

"Well, how could you  _not_ forget with me around..." he teased him. The redhead grumbled something under his breath while heading towards the door. 

"Hey, we're continuing after Tetsu leaves, right? I wanna do more with my beautiful boyfriend," he grinned, enjoying the expression on Kagami's face, who stopped midway.

"W-what?! Since when...? B-boyfriend??"

"You should open the door now, Taiga," he laughed, causing Kagami to clear his throat and letting Kuroko in.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, I thought you've died," Kuroko's stated blankly as he entered the apartment.

"S-sorry..." he just responded and was about to close the door again, but he stopped when he suddenly heard"

"Waaah, Kagamicchi, let us in too!"

What. The. Fuck. In front of his apartment stood the whole generation of  ~~miracles~~ assholes, including Momoi. Kagami had a Déjà-vu.

"What are you doing here?" he glared at each of them.

"We came to thank you properly for letting us stay on Halloween and giving us food. So we thought we can come again to keep your company," Akashi explained smiling.

"We even bought sweets for Kaga-chin," Murasakibara added lazily and Momoi shouted:

"Kagamin can cook something for us again, right?" Kagami groaned.

"You're paying for this later, Kuroko's," he hissed.

"You've already said that, Kagami-kun," the shadow reminded him.

"Aominecchi, what are you doing here?" he heard Kise asking as the intruders spotted Aomine on the couch.

"Nothing of your business," said one answered, causing Momoi to giggle.

"Don't ask something like that, Ki-chan! Just look at them..."

"Huh?" Kise did as he was told and stared intensely at Kagami and Aomine.

"You're right, Momocchi! Their hair is messy and their faces red. And their lips look somehow–..." He suddenly began laughing.

"Seriously?! Did you guys make out before we arrived? That's–... pffffft!"

"Oi, Kise, stop laughing you bastard!" Aomine shouted angrily, throwing a pillow from the couch at him.

"So this means Kagami and Aomine are–" Midorima was interrupted by Momoi's squealing.

"Aawww, I'm so happy for you, Dai-chan, Kagamin!"

"W-wait! You're getting this wrong, it's not like that!" Kagami tried to save his pride.

"Don't deny it, Taiga, we know what's going on..." Akashi replied, staring at him with his creepy eyes, which caused him to gulp.

"I hadn't thought they'd come together so fastly, but it had to happen after everything that had proceeded in the game, nanodayo," Midorima added.

"Okay, okay, we got it, now shut up about it!" Aomine shouted embarrassed.

"But it's somehow funny! It was my best choice to matchmake the two of you!" Kise still laughed, till he realized everyone was silent.

"Huh? What's wrong? Did I–... Oh..." he realized his mistake.

"Ryouta, you should run," Akashi suggested smiling again. Not a second later, the turmoil began.

"Kiseeeeeee!!!! It was yoouuuuu!!"

Kise let out a screeching noise when he heard both Aomine and Kagami roaring and cracking their knuckles.

"H-hey, we can talk about everything, right? There's no need to get violent, just let me explain..." he began laughing panicked.

"Ah, really? You think we want to hear a crappy explanation?" Kagami grinned dangerously along with Aomine, causing Kise to flinch.

"L-let's see it in a different way! W-without me, you wouldn't be so happy right now! Wasn't it a good thing to make you fall in love...?" he tried.

"Oh, do we look happy for you?" Aomine growled, grabbing Kise by the collar.

"You deserve at least one punch, Barbie! It has been hella awkward," the redhead stated, preparing to hit the blonde.

"No, no, no! Really, I like my face, so– Ouch!! How rude-ssu!" Kise then screamed with fake tears in his eyes.

"Serves you right... Taiga, you wanna eat him or isn't he even worthy enough to be food?" Aomine asked dead serious, though with a hint in his eyes that he hadn't forgotten their conversation from yesterday. He just hoped his tiger would play along.

"Hmm, I don't know, I bet he tastes like some glittery disgusting cotton candy... Definitely not worth the effort..." Kagami answered, pretending to study Kise intensely. The blonde shuddered.

"No! Kagamicchi, please! I don't want to end as food, although I don't think I taste disgusting. Please spare me!!" he begged, going on his knees.

"Taiga, what do we do with him then? Should we let him alive?" Aomine looked like he really thought hard about it.

"Well, we could make him pay for all our burgers we're gonna eat the next weak at Maji's," the redhead said smiling. Kise immediately paled. His money would be gone soon if Kagami was going to eat seventeen burgers every day and he also had to count Aomine in, who also wasn't a light eater. The blonde quickly calculated how many burgers he had to buy in one week and somehow felt ill.

"I think death is a better option..." he muttered quietly.

"Dai-chan! Kagamin!" Momoi suddenly interrupted their little fight, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Can you kiss? I wanna see it!" she requested, looking at them with puppy eyes.

"What the fuck, NO!!" everyone except Kuroko's shouted at the same time.

"Meanies..." she sniffed.

"Now that everything is settled, I would like to eat Taiga's homemade food again, I hope it doesn't bother you..." Akashi looked at Kagami with the same expression as before.

"H-haha, of course not..." he answered as he walked towards his kitchen, pretending to smile. Aomine followed him and closed the door after them.

"Aomine, why d-" the redhead was surprised with a passionate kiss, causing him to forget everything on an instant, and closing his eyes while enjoying the other's lips slanted on his own.

"Wrong, idiot, it's Daiki, forgot it?" Aomine chuckled as he pulled the other in a hug.

"Ah, shit..." the redhead cursed silently, inhaling Aomine's scent as he lied his head on the other's shoulder.

"Taiga, as punishment you have to accept it when I say I really like you and I want to be your boyfriend! O-of course I can't force you, but if you say yes, I'd be very happy, just so you know. And I'd kiss you every day!" Aomine confessed to him while taking his hands. Kagami laughed, not expecting something so pure from him.

"How could that be punishment?" he smiled, squeezing his hands.

"I assume it's a yes then," Aomine said also smiling.

"You can count on that!"

And this time it was Aomine who was being kissed by Kagami. He placed his hands around his waist, stroking his back while Aomine let his hands roam over his lover's neck. The fact that Kagami should make food for everyone in the moment was forgotten quickly. They let their tongues slide against each other's and the redhead moaned when Aomine began to suck on his. Their kiss got faster, Kagami exploring the inside of his boyfriend's mouth, licking everywhere he could reach. Aomine was about to say that Kagami wasn't a bad kisser at all, though it only was his third, when he suddenly heard a clicking sound beneath him. Both of them instantly stopped as they noticed Kuroko's standing just a few meters away, taking pictures.

"Thank you very much, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. Momoi-san is going to be very happy. I even recorded the confession," he said with his flat voice while looking through the pictures. He then shook his head.

"Some of them really look like porn..." he mumbled.

"TETSUUUUUUUU!!!"          "KUROKOOOOOO!!!"


End file.
